Tumbling Leaves
by pajec
Summary: Extreme AU. Takes place throughout AotC and RotS, and maybe a little after. Twist on the plots. Think this is just like all those other romance fanfics with AnakinPadme and everything is artsy fartsy? Think again.
1. A Second Meeting

Authors Note: The title _Tumbling Leaves_ is a metaphor. Brief hint at the rest of the story: when one person likes the other -Anakin/Padme- the opposite doesn't. Thus, it is like a tumbling leaf.

One side is facing the sun, the other in darkness; but, no matter what, there will always be a destination.

This story will be much longer then my last story _Troubled Hearts, Troubled Minds,_ and will have longer chapters. I wrote the last one in one sitting so that I could post the story here at once, to save you the trouble of checking back and seeing if I have updated yet. Since I want to make this story better and think everything through without writing freehand, I'm going to do chapters at a time. I hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are most definitely welcome ).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the few that I make up. (You will see them in later chapters.) So forth...

Also: In this story, Jedi are allowed to love, thus they are allowed to date. So please don't flame me about that. I think that whole concept will make this story more interesting and less complicated.

Read on and enjoy! D

**

* * *

**

**Tumbling Leaves**

_By Pautsz_

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Master."

"She's not the Queen anymore, Anakin," replied Obi-Wan.

"_That's not why I'm nervous."_

* * *

Jar Jar Binks, an old friend of theirs, happily escorted the two into the interior of now _Senator_ Amidala's apartment, only after first hugging them both enthusiastically and repeatedly stating how very happy he was to see them. Also mentioning, how tall "Little Bitty Ani" had grown.

Anakin couldn't concentrate on happy greetings right now. His stomach was churning, his hands cold and clammy from sweat, and couldn't remember what he was supposed to do when the time came to greet Padme. He had gone over this moment in his head ever since he had left her to go learn to become a Jedi. _The second meeting between Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie. _It was going to magical. He'd say something sophisticated, she'd swoon and then eventually fall in love with him like he was with her. But _what_ was he going to say again? Had he decided on kissing her hand, or a friendly hug? His head was beginning to ache. He hadn't had much experience with girls. Back at the Jedi Temple, he had only had one girlfriend. But that didn't last very long. He had accidentally said Padme's name instead of her name and then that was the end of it. Maybe he would tell Padme this and then she would take it to heart and kiss him.

Anakin laughed to himself. "Yeah, sure…She'll go for that."

His thoughts were interrupted by Jar Jar's voice.

"Shesa expecting yousa. Ani... Mesa no believen!"

Obi-Wan nudged Anakin's shoulder. "Ready for this?"

"Never been more ready in my life, Master." _Lie. Well I guess I just need to wing it. Hopefully all goes well._

* * *

"Mesa here. Lookie... lookie... Senator. Desa Jedi arriven!" That was their cue.

Anakin's stomach was doing unending cartwheels

_Imagine if I threw up on the Senator._ That made his stomach worst.

Anakin had his eyes down the whole time, but when he heard Obi-Wan say, " It's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady," he glanced up.

It took his breath away. He couldn't help if he was staring. She looked amazing. Padme had the same facial features as she did all those years ago, but there was something different about her as well. She looked mature, professional, responsible. Her big brown eyes threw a shot at Anakin. He didn't know what she was feeling. He was usually good at that kind of stuff, being force sensitive and all, but Padme was blocking her emotions well. ...As if she didn't want him to know at all what went through her mind that very moment. He guessed the reaction in her eyes were of pure confusion. She probably got practice at it all the time being a politician.

_Or maybe pure love_ he thought.

_Anakin, stop it. Pay attention to what they are saying. _It was Obi-Wan. He was listening in on what Anakin was thinking. He hated when he did that.

_Well if you kept your mind on one thing sometimes then I wouldn't have to do it so often_.

_I am Master,_ replied Anakin _on Padme_.

* * *

Senator Amidala then walked over to the two Jedi.

_She moves like an angel_.

He remembered the first time he told her that. He was in his shop back on Tatooine. She came in with Qui-Gon. He could have sworn there was a light radiating from her body.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady," repeated Obi-Wan. Padme then took his hand in hers. An shot of jealousy coursed through Anakin's body.

"It has been far too long Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary."

_She has a beautiful voice_ Anakin thought as he closed his eyes for a moment and took every word, every second in. He didn't want to forget today. He opened his eyes. Senator Amidala was looking into them. Again, there was that same look in her big, shiny eyes he had seen earlier. And again, he didn't know what it was. _She's blocking her emotions again_.

"Ani, my goodness how you've grown!" They looked at each other for a long time. He decided it was his turn to talk. He needed to win her over with this one.

"So have you... grown more beautiful, I mean... and much shorter... for a Senator, I mean."

_Anakin!_ Said obi-wan in his mind. _That's not what you say to the Senator_.

Anakin wasn't listening. He was paying attention to the beautiful woman in front of him. He thought that it was a good line until he saw the same look cross her face and then a fake laugh come from Padme. _Maybe that look is a good thing_.

_I think not, Anakin, _says Obi-Wan.

"Oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." And with that she walks away. Embarassed, Anakin trained his eyes on the intricate rug on the floor. _Little boy?_ He thought angrily. _I've grown! She said it herself._

"Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady, I can assure you."

"I'm very grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. I'm Captain Typho, head of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has informed you of your assignment. The situation is more dang-" Anakin zoomed out. He could care less about what this Typho person was saying. Master Obi-Wan could retell him later. But _little boy_? Now the flying feeling in his stomach was gone, replaced by pure determination. He'd show her that he's grown up. He'd show her that he was more mature than ever.

_Padme, I know you'll fall in love with me. I'll make sure of that._

* * *

_Author: Ooh quite determined aren't we? Don't you just wonder what that look in Padme's eyes really is? No worries, you'll find out soon enough._


	2. Her Perspective

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, M'Lady," says Master Windu.

"Too little about yourself you worry, Senator, and too much about politics. Be mindful of your danger, Padmé. Accept our help."

This was what Yoda told her. This was how Anakin squirmed his way back into her life.

* * *

She was in her living room. It was evening and there was a slight homey kind of touch to everything. The fireplace added to the ambiance. She liked the sound of Captain Typho's voice: deep, rich, and reassuring, making her feel that the urgency of the situation was well taken care of. Dorme was besides her, making her feel even safer. Dorme was one of her best friends. She knew she could trust her. Her high spirits were always welcome; her laughs making your cheeks tug at your lips until you smile with her. That's the way she was. And right now, Padme was in a good mood. She felt relaxed, which was rare, especially now. The war had put her on edge for weeks, and the fact that there was an assassin after her just made her impatient. It was getting in the way. And now, two Jedi had to accompany her wherever she went. Talk about privacy…

She was in the middle of a long explanation about the negotiations concerning the Separatists when a flustered Jar Jar Binks comes in, looking quite giddy and thoroughly excited. He was followed by Obi-Wan and a second Jedi.

_Who is that_, she thought. _He looks familiar_.

"Mesa here. Lookie... lookie... Senator. Desa Jedi arriven!"

Padme put on her welcoming face. She was good at changing emotions nowadays that it scared her.

_It's all the politics_. _Remember to hide your feelings though, Jedi can sense it_, she reminded herself.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady." Obi-Wan. He looked so different, older. His beard was a dark sandy color matching his mullet. _He looks good_ thought Padme. When she thought this she could have sworn that Obi-Wan smiled.

_Oh, right, I need to hide what I feel_.

The presence of the other Jedi was making her uncomfortable.

She took a quick glance over to Obi-Wan's left to get a quick look at the second Jedi. He was checking her out, and she didn't like it.

_What's his problem?_

She hated when guys looked at her that way. Or maybe she was just too uptight. She had bad experiences with men and dating and she decided to just give it up. Politics was more of her thing. Guys were unpredictable and could make you do stupid things. Of course she was just saying this through second hand experience. She had never fallen in love and certainly did not want to do so and ruin her career now that she was at the height of it. She was single and thriving and that's exactly what she wanted to be. Maybe after she retired from the Senate, she would go back into the dating world. But retiring from the Senate was nowhere near her mind right now.

_However_, thought Padme, _Dorme is about the same age as Obi-Wan_. _They'd make quite the cute couple._

_No thank you_, _Padme_. So Obi-Wan was reading her mind. Sneaky…

Padme walked as gracefully as she could over to the Jedi. She only used this walk during political parties but decided that it would be a good idea to let these Jedi know who was boss around here. She wanted to let them know that as much as she appreciated the offer, she could take care of herself. She wasn't a child. _All I need is a blaster gun._

"It's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady," repeated Obi-Wan

_Hostess voice._ "It has been far too long Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary."

She could feel eyes going wavering up and down her body. _Who does this guy think he is?_

_Senator Amidala, _thought Obi-Wan_, that is Anakin Skywalker. You remember him, don't you?_

Anakin? Yes she remembered him. He was that little boy back on that desert planet. What was the name? Ah yes, Tatooine. He was so young. She searched her memory. She hadn't thought about him until he left with Qui-Gon to become a Jedi. Then she remembered also that he had given her a necklace before he left. Now where had she put it? She looked at him again. He had gotten tall. She was short for her age, and had a petite frame, so many people were taller then her. But Anakin was even taller than Obi-Wan. She couldn't believe that this was that little boy who had won the pod races for them when he was a slave.

"Ani? My goodness how you've grown!" It was true.

He was checking her out again. She hated it. But she needed to be the good hostess right now. The most she could do was send him looks to give him a clue to stop. He didn't take the clue.

"So have you... grown more beautiful, I mean... and much shorter... for a Senator, I mean." It took her a while to full understand what he meant. _Wow, never got that before. He has nerve._ Padme didn't know how to answer that, and decided to go with a laugh. It sounded fake to her.

"Oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." He looked down and his cheeks turned a slight red. _Embarrassed now, are you? You deserved that. I hope that _now_ you get the message to stop looking at me like that._

"Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady, I can assure you."

Captain Typho began to speak. "I'm very grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. I'm Captain Typho, head of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has informed you of your assignment. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me."

"We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation," replies Obi-Wan.

Anakin suddenly speaks. "We will find out who's trying to kill you Padmé, I promise you."

With that Jedi Master Kenobi, throws Ani a dirty look.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner!"

_There bickering is giving me a headache, _thinks Padme, this time making sure that she blocks this rude piece of information from both Jedi.

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course."

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin. And you will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?" says Anakin. _Wow._ Padme's surprised at the disobedience of him. _He's changed. He's rebellious now. _

"_What!" _Obi-Wan's anger increases.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to protect her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security... not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate."

"We will do exactly as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one."

Padme realized that if she did not act soon, there'd be a never-ending battle between Master and Padawan. She needed to think fast, and being a politician, she was good at that. The tension in the room was getting to her. This was supposed to be a relaxed evening, and since that was now ruined, she wanted no part in all this unnecessary clucking.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire." She got up to leave and made a slight bow to the inhabitants of the room.

He was looking at her again…

* * *

_Author: What did you think? So the look was just Padme pissed off, huh. Well, I hoped you enjoyed the first two chapters. It's not going to be back and forth like this, though. If i write their different viwes alternately, it'll be a slow paced story and i don't want that to happen. Maybe i'll do this one more time in the story, i don't know. I guess i'll have to think about it..._

_The third chapter will be up soon, promise. I really do hope your enjoying the story so far. Please review, i want to know what your thinking._


	3. Like Tumbling Leaves

"Senator Amidala, the Council feels it is best if cameras are put in your bedroom monitoring yourself and R2-D2, who will be staying with you there as a measure of security."

This last bit of information was told to her by Obi-Wan.

_They've got to be kidding. Now they're going to watch _my_ every move when they should be using all their might trying to find this assassin. This is ridiculous._

"Master Kenobi, I find that absurd. I understand that this was requested only to protect me, but I really do need my privacy," responds Padme, trying to coax the man in front of her into taking the cameras out of her room.

"If anything were to happen to me I'll just notify R2-D2 and he can replay the message back to you."

"Senator, I am sorry, but it is just for the best. We will keep the cameras in your room."

Padme was quite tired of being bossed around, but she knew this was a lost battle. The cameras would have to stay in her room. She just needed to remember to change her clothes in the fresher and away from prying eyes…

Sometimes she felt so helpless, she felt there was nothing she could do to end this cat-and-mouse game. Padme wanted so badly to find whoever was trying to kill her and resolute everybody back to their former schedules, allowing her back the privilege she so yearned for of the normal life she once led. There'd be no more Jedi, no more guards, no more cameras. She sighed…

"Fine, Master Jedi. I will agree to the cameras, but only because it is for my well-being. I still detest the thought of them, but, I will agree to it."

* * *

Anakin was standing in the middle of Padme's living room. He was meditating, trying to get inside Padme's head, trying to get through the wall that blocked her emotions. He was making progress, he knew that at least. He could feel the rhythm of her heart beat and that right now she was slowly drifting off to sleep, and the uncomfortable, angry air she had experienced earlier was slowly etching away, as her breathing became steadier and even…

_If only she hadn't covered those cameras, _he thought. _I could've still been looking at that beautiful creature.

* * *

_

Padme had blocked the cameras pointing towards her bed because she knew there was a certain someone watching her. She knew it was Anakin.

Anakin couldn't help himself. He loved watching her peacefulness, the way she flowed like water when she walked, the shine of her silk night robes. He liked the way the moonlight enveloped her, the way her eyes fluttered when she thought of something. He was watching her for about thirty minutes when all of a sudden she saw her get up and walk out her bedroom door. The next second she was beside him, glowering down at him.

"Anakin Skywalker, I am tired of this. I know you are watching my every move on those blasted cameras, and I do not care to know what perverted reasons you have, but I will not stand to take this and watch my privacy being taken advantage of! I knew that this plan would not work, and yet Obi-Wan would not listen to me."

Her face was getting redder by the minute and her breathing was continually increasing. She was very angry. She didn't know and didn't want to know why Anakin was watching her, but she was tired of it.

"I will at once cover up those cameras and if anything happens to me I will notify R2-D2! Understand!"

Anakin was shaken. How had she known he was watching her? This was very awkward for him, he hadn't known he would get caught for watching her sleep. He swallowed because there was a dryness building up in his throat, and once he found his voice he answered, "I understand Padme."

"Excuse you! It is _Senator Amidala_!" and with this she walked away and made a grand exit, including this slamming of doors and the pounding of heavy footsteps.

Sure enough, once Anakin checked back to the cameras, all were covered up except for the camera set on R2-D2. He was still a little shocked but once he found his ego, he decided to meditate. Now he was just embarrassed. Being yelled at by a Senator wasn't all too fun. But he still couldn't forget how beautiful she looked even though she was about to go to bed. _Women_ he thought. _They always have to make sure they look perfect.

* * *

_

Anakin's meditation was interrupted as the door to the apartment slid open, and a certain Obi-Wan Kenobi entered.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?"

"Quiet as a tomb," replies Anakin. "I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her."

Obi-Wan checks a palm-sized view scanner he has pulled out of his utility belt. It shows a shot of Artoo by the door, but no sign of Padme on the bed.

"What's going on?"

"She covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her."

"What is she thinking?"

"She programmed Artoo to warn us if there's an intruder."

"Anakin I do not like the sound of this…"

"Don't worry, no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me."

"It's too risky... besides, your senses aren't that attuned, young apprentice."

"And yours are?"

"Possibly."

* * *

Padme woke up to two deadly looking centipede-like Kouhuns near her face and before she knew it, Anakin came lunging at her, lightsaber in hand, neatly shopping the Kouhuns in two. Before she could respond to what was happening, Obi-Wan comes racing through the room and jumps out the window.

_What in the name of the Force is going on in here! _, she thinks to herself and she and Anakin watch Obi-Wan attempt to stay on and battle it out with the droid he had seen outside the window. Padme was still half asleep and trying to collect her bearings.

Anakin then turned to her. She realized she was still in her nightgown. She pulled the blanket over her.

"Stay here!" Anakin tells her frantically. A moment later he runs out to join his Master.

Captain Typho, Dorme, and two guards enter the room.

Dorme asks, "Are you all right, M'Lady?"

Padme nods. "Yes….yes I think I'm fine."

* * *

Padme was sitting down in her living room with Dorme. Her heart was still racing and her hands were cold and clammy. But the attempts on her life were getting frequent and she was slowly getting used to the fact that someone or something wanted her dead. Obi-Wan and Anakin were still out in who-knows-where. And Dorme and some medical droids had come and examined her only a few minutes ago, making sure that there weren't any injuries, and thankfully she was alright. All to the recognition of Obi-Wan and—

"Anakin Skywalker. That boy, I think he has quite a flair for you, M'lady."

"Dorme I have to admit that your hypothesis would make quite a lot of sense."

Padme leaned in confidentially. "I swear he's been checking me out. And earlier, he was watching me sleep using those damned cameras they put in my room. It's getting in actuality very aggravating and bothersome. I'm tired of him. Maybe I should just tell the Council and perhaps they'll exchange him for someone else." She did feel a bit guilty for saying this because he _did_ save her life tonight…

"No, no! You shan't do that! Look how bravely they're protecting you. They're out right now trying to get answers to the question of your assassin. And besides, he's a good looking fellow. I daresay that you should fancy him a bit…" Dorme says with a smile.

"I agree, he is good looking. But he's just too arrogant and over self confident for my taste. And you know that I'm not looking for anybody right now. I have my career to think about."

"Yes but you have your happiness to think about."

"No, Dorme, he's just not my type. Maybe he does like me. But I don't like him." It was the truth. She couldn't stand him.

"On the other hand Dorme, how do you like Obi-Wan?" and with this the two laughed and for a second Padme felt a bit safer.

"Well, M'lady, I think we should try and get some sleep. Tomorrow the Jedi Council would like to discuss the events of tonight, and want you to know what they are trying to do to help the situation. Sleep well, M'lady."

"Good night, Dorme."

* * *

_Author: This is the part of the story where it breaks away from the original Attack of the Clones. This also is the part where you start seeing how it relates to its metaphorical title, because as you can see, one doesnt like the other._

_So I hope your enjoying the story. Keep up the reviews! They make me happy lol._


	4. A Friend's Task

_Author: I wrote out this chapter and then I deleted it because I didn't like how the characters acted. So then I rewrote it. This chapter would've been submitted sooner had it not been for me finishing reading the sixth book of the Harry Potter series, which is really good and i recommend it to everyone. But alas, the fourth chapter is up, and i hope you like it. Sorry that Padme's a little bit out of character kind of, but it'll just be for this chapter. No worries, unless you didn't like the old Padme. But anyway, i hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of my little story. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Wengo, I'm in love with her."

A moment later greet juice was sprayed everywhere from the mouth of a disbelieving Wengo.

"What did you just say? Anakin, you don't even know what love is!"

"How do you know that?" said Anakin, his temper rising. "I do know what it is and what it feels like. It feels like your insides are coming out, and you can't stop thinking about her, and you just want to spend every moment of every second of your life being with her an—"

Wengo cut him off. "Anakin you don't know a thing about love, so shut up. You're just going to end up sounding stupid."

Anakin was determined to prove to his best friend that he was indeed in love. "No don't tell me to shut up! It's not my fault that you keep denying that you were ever in love with Guil! And it's not my fault that you can't seem to like girls anymore!"

This hit a nerve. "You son of a…" but didn't finish the thought because he knew he didn't mean it.

He shut his mouth tightly and meditated the anger right out of his mind. He was a tall, sleek, handsome Sessarian, and was born and raised in Sessari, of course until he had left for the Jedi Temple once he was found to have the Force in him. He had striking grey eyes, a fair face, and mousey brown hair. Occasionally you would see streaks of blue, depending on his mood, which were normal for the inhabitants of Sessari. He had met Anakin at a pod race back when he was a slave on Tatooine, for he, like Anakin, loved racing. He was also pretty good at it too, like Anakin. He was then reacquainted with him when they bumped into each other as padawans of Master Kenobi and Master Leywill at the Jedi Temple. They then bonded together and immediately became trustworthy companions.

Anakin knew that even though it was a testy subject to talk about with Wengo, he also knew that it would be worth it for Wengo had the most experience with love and woman. Anakin had also thought of going to Master Yoda for help, but Yoda? What did he know about women? And Obi-Wan, why, he hadn't been in a relationship for centuries. Anakin knew then that Wengo was the best choice.

Wengo Eetlai was always quite the ladies man, whereas Anakin was somewhat shy around pretty girls. Wengo was once in a serious relationship with a padawan of Master Jlkio by the name of Guil Joba, who was also a native of Sessari. She wasn't the prettiest of girls, put nicely. To be honest, she was a bit of an eyesore. When she was younger, she was burned when her house was on fire and she had attempted to rescue her family, thus leaving marks here and there on her face. Every mark told a story, and she was looked up to and admired for her bravery by the younglings and her peers alike. She had once been very beautiful, and the medical droids had done the best they could do to remake her face into what it once had been, but little could be done. She was the most beautiful of people inside though, being sweet natured and patient. And she had an amazing voice. When you heard her, nothing mattered but that beautiful sound escaping her lips. Wengo immediately fell in love with her. They were together for about three years and Wengo thought she would be the one, and the day he proposed to her, Guil refused him and then that was it. She ended the relationship. There was no reason why. Of course Wengo repeatedly asked Guil the reason why she refused him, but she would smile and then walk away. Finally Wengo just gave up. He never could like anyone ever since. It had been two years since then. Now love was just a touchy subject.

"Wengo, please. Help me get Padme to love me back."

"Anakin you don't love her! Stop saying that you do!"

"Fine, Wengo! Help me get Padme to _like_ me back!" he said putting much emphasis on the word _like_. "I need her and I want her to need me. Please... help me out."

Wengo turned to look at his friend. He looked so desperate.

"All right, I'll help you. But first I need to meet her, so that I can find out what she likes and what she doesn't like, and so forth. Then we'll see what we can do."

"Don't worry; you'll see her at the Council meeting. I'm assuming you're going?"

"I am _now_." He had made plans with himself to take a nap…_Bah, that will just have to wait. Now I need to get this over with._ He unexpectedly reminded himself that Guil might be there…_Great. Even better…_

Wengo glanced up from his thoughts. Anakin suddenly reminded Wengo of a Keti when giving it raw meat: happy, stupid, and hopeful.

* * *

"M'lady, the council is awaiting you. There is a speeder outside that will transport you to the Jedi Temple. I am sorry that I cannot accompany you to the meeting due to current affairs that must be taken care of first. I shall see you when you arrive. Good day M'lady."

Dorme then took the outstretched hand of the Senator and led her to the speeder. Padme slowly climbed into it, making sure that she took as much time as possible in doing so. She was dreading the meeting for she knew that a certain person would be there when she arrived: Anakin. She felt tremendously uncomfortable around him and wished he would just back off. She knew for sure now that he had feelings for her, and she was flattered, but she just didn't feel that way for him. She was on the verge of telling him what she thought but refrained herself from doing so, because she really didn't want to hurt him. Instead, she sent him looks and used body language to tell him that she wanted him to stop. Of course it didn't work. All she hoped for now is that the trip there would take longer than hoped for.

* * *

She arrived right on time

"Padme," Anakin said with a bow.

Of course it was to be Anakin who had greeted her first, exactly as she opened the door to the speeder and walked out.

"Salutations, Anakin," and bobbed her head down.

She turned to see who his companion was.

_Wow_, she thought as she scanned Wengo, _he's dashing._

Wengo was doing the same as he looked up and down Padme's body. _Anakin was right, she is beautiful_.

"Padme this is Wengo Eetlai, a Sessarian. He is the padawan learner of Master Leywill here at the Jedi Temple. Wengo, this is Senator Padme Amidala, the one you've heard so much about." He said the last part so quietly that he wasn't even sure that they had heard them. But they weren't listening all the same. They were still looking at each other.

Anakin took Padme's hand and was so surprised that she didn't resist it. He took this as a good sign as he lead Padme too the Meeting Hall. She didn't say a word the whole walk there. Neither had Wengo. _Strange…_he thought.

Throughout the whole meeting Padme could not take her eyes off the dashing padawan. She found him intoxicating. His lips, his hair, his eyes- everything. They were interesting to her, and she wanted to know more about him. She wanted to spend time alone with him. The meeting went by like a dream…

She was awakened when Master Windu asked, "Senator Amidala, is there anything that you wish to ask?"

"Wha…what? Oh! No. Thank you."

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Dismiss."

The crowd dispersed and Anakin made his way with Wengo to Padme. Before reaching her, he mumbled to Wengo, "I shall leave with Obi-Wan. Get to know her better and then tell me how I can get her to like me." And with that he left.

Wengo approached the Senator, still in a daze at her beauty. He suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands. "Uh…Padme. I mean Senat—"

"No, you may call my Padme." And she gave him a dazzling smile that gave her the right effects.

"Padme I was wondering if you might want to get a bite to eat? Or something like that? I…I just want to get to know you. …Politically I mean." He added quickly.

_Perfect,_ thought Padme. "I would love to, Wengo." She then slipped her arm through his…_Maybe being in a relationship wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

_

Anakin had come back from a day's work with Master Kenobi and decided to stop by Wengo's to see if he was back from his day of getting to know Padme. All sorts of thoughts were running through his head, such as _Does she like guys who are sure of themselves, or does she like people who are modest? Or, would she rather be intimate in a relationship, or act with one another as if very close friends? _He didn't know the answer to these questions and was happy to know that he would find out soon, thanks to Wengo. He made a mental reminder to thank Wengo for all the help he's been, especially since he was reluctant to do all these things, ever since Guil. Speaking of Guil, he had seen her a lot lately. Every time he'd go out, she always seemed to be there. He'd make sure that he'd say hi because he loved having conversations with her. She had a great personality. Maybe as a sort of thank-you, he'd somehow help Wengo find out why Guil ditched him…

Finally he reached Wengo's door. He was bursting with excitement. He knew that Wengo's advice would be a great help to him. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. The door was open though, and he decided to go in. As the door slowly slid open, there came to view Anakin's worst nightmare-

The love of his life sitting on the bed, making out with his best friend.

* * *

_Author: dun DUN DUN! Well this is a bit of twist in a regular love story. i changed this from k+ to T because i wasn't sure if it was allright to say making out in a k+ story and so i changed it to T just in case. Well i hope you enjoyed that. If you didn;t then i think the next chapter will be better. At least i hope so. Thank you for those who reviewed. Keep them up!_


	5. What Happened

"I'll have some santol juice, chilled please."

"Make that two."

Wengo had brought Padme to the Alios Dulb, a Jedi-friendly restaurant just a couple of strides away from the Jedi Temple. He didn't want the petite Senator exhausted.

He took a glimpse at her. She was wearing the normal attire of a Senator, headdress and all. He was staring…and he was ashamed to. Anakin was always in the back of his mind, gnawing his insides every time he looked at her. She was beautiful. _Almost as beautiful as Guil…_

"So…how are you?" Padme was becoming a bit uncomfortable. She could sense a sort of frustration radiating from Wengo. She needed to make some small talk and break this barrier. She wanted Wengo to like her, because she knew she liked him. And best of all, dating Wengo would send the right message to Anakin: _Back off, I'm not interested in you._ Yes, she was aware that dating his best friend was questioning, but she liked him, and there was no other way to make Anakin stop without hurting him a little along the way.

She decided also that a relationship would be good for her. Yes, why hadn't she stuck to her motto that it would break her career? Because there was something about Wengo that she liked. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She just knew that he was going to relax and get to know her better, then start to want her more.

She felt like she was fifteen again, competing with her friends for guys. Except there weren't any friends, just this annoying barrier that was holding Wengo back.

"Oh, I'm all right. Just a little…uncertain. That's all," replied Wengo. It was true. Now there was a battle raging on inside of him. _Should he just ignore Anakin, and get Padme for himself? He could tell that she liked him. Or should he be the good friend that Anakin was? _He knew that being a good friend was more important, but he hadn't liked a girl ever since Guil, and this wasn't going to come along very often. Anakin would understand, right? It's not like Anakin _loved_ her right? He didn't know what love was for crying out loud! _Yeah, he will understand…_

"Padme, I uh, well. I guess I should tell you the truth." His voice was uncertain and wavery. "I'm here with you right now only because Anakin wanted me to get to know you, so that I can help him find out way he can get you to like him." Padme's face contorted in a sort of displeased, starting-to-get-angry look. Wengo needed to save his skin so he added quickly, "but wait! When I saw you, you were so beautiful, and I can't help myself, because I want to get to know you more, and I want to keep you for myself. And at first I was telling myself not to betray Anakin, but I know he'll understand. I'm just trying to say that I like you, and I was hoping you might want to continue all this further."

Padme was still a bit angry at Anakin, but she got Wengo, hadn't she? So her happiness was overpowering her annoyed-ness.

"Wengo, I must say that I feel the same. I want to get to know you better, as well."

They smiled at each other.

Seconds later the waitor returned with their beverages.

"Here are you're drinks. Enjoy!"

Wengo took a sip and relaxed. There happened to be a bit of alcohol in these drinks. Actually a lot. _Hope I don't get too fazed…_

Padme was already halfway through her drink.

_Wow, she's a drinker, _thought Wengo.

Not long after their eighth drink the two were so loose that even a napkin could make them laugh.

"Wengo, your SO FUNNY! DID I TELL YOU THAT?" It happened to be the sixth time.

"Padme, you're so cute. Like a ….a napkin!" and the two burst out laughing.

"I just want to kiss you…you cute napkin," and with that, he leaned in close and kissed the Senator half on the lips, half on the cheek, for he was too drunk to realize where exactly the middle of her lips were.

They were both acting on instinct, for they both were letting their inner emotions out. They both wanted each other, and with the help of the drinks, they weren't afraid to show it.

"No, no. We can't do this here! We're in a restaurant."

"AAAAAAAAAAAh yyes I do agree with you." So Wengo escorted Padme out of her seat and swept her off her feet. He carried her all the way to the Jedi Temple and into his room. It was all like a dream. He didn't really know what he was doing, and he felt like he was in a daze. He remembered seeing fellow Jedi's looking at the odd pair and shaking their heads, but he didn't really remember it. He just remembered he was holding Padme and walking to his room….

Once in the room, he set Padme in a chair and continued what they had left off in the restaurant.

"Wait, wait stop Wengo. I don't know, I feel bad for Anakin. When he finds out, he's going to be crushed."

_Was she talking?_ Wengo continued…

"Sto--…" _Shut up Padme,_ she said to herself. _Have some fun._

The alcoholic effect was beginning to wear off and now their actions were their own choosing. They were so involved that they didn't hear knocks on the door. They only realized that Anakin was there when the door slid opened and a shocked Anakin stood with his mouth open in horror and pure surprise.

Padme pushed Wengo off of her. _Oh no…_

"Anakin, we can explain!"

Anakin's shock was gone, now replaced by utter anger. Anger at the treachery of his best friend and just the fact that Padme chose Wengo over him. He was shaking now, trying to control the bubbling infuriation growing inside of him every second.

"There's nothing to explain! I understand now that you would rather go for this scumbag rather than me!"

It was Wengo's turn to try to surpress Anakin's feelings.

"Anakin we—"

"Forget it, Wengo! I get it! I'm all right with it, DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT!" He stormed out of the room with the look of a blood crazy Sith on his face. He could here the footsteps of the two trying to catch up with him. He broke out into a run…

_How could she do this to? How could _he_ do this to me? I can't believe it…How could she fall for him, that lying, deceiving bastard!_

As he was walking he passed a practice ball and snatched it. He used it to express how angry he was by squeezing it with all his might until it was so deformed with his finger marks that he threw it against an opposing wall.

He had no idea where he was going, no idea who he was going to talk to, no idea what exactly he was going to do. There was no way he could still act as a body guard for Padme. He guessed he would have to go to the Council and asked to be replaced.

The anger in him was subsiding, and now he just felt saddened by the sad truth. He guessed it wasn't their fault. He knew Padme didn't like him, and Wengo was a good guy. _I guess he deserves her, now that Guil's gone and that crap_…

His heart ached but he kept walking. Walking without a destination, until suddenly he bumped into something soft . He hadn't even known that he was about to hit something. He opened his eyes to see what he hit. It wasn't something, it was some_one_. It happened to be Guil.

"Anakin how are you?" she said with her beautiful voice. Her eyes showed deep concern for him because she could see that he was deeply troubled.

"Oh hello, Guil. I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean it. I guess I was blinded by my anger."

"Why? What happened?"

He couldn't help himself. He needed someone to talk to, to help him out, and Guil happened to be there at the time, so he told her everything, from the moment he met Padme until the moment he had bumped into Guil. The words were rolling off his tongue…

It saddened Guil to see her friend so hurt. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to say something that would make him happy. She didn't know what else to do so she just pulled him into a hug, and Anakin welcomed it. He was so close to the verge of crying, but he knew how embarrassing it would be for him if he did, so he just held her close and used her as a crutch.

"Don't worry Ani, it'll be all right…"

She put her head in the crook of his neck. _It feels good here, _she thought…

Anakin was trembling. "Ani, do you want to go back to my place? I'll make you some tea or something, how about it?" she said gently.

He forced a smile. "Sure…"

* * *

_Author: Sorry if you don't like the direction in which the story is going so far, but i promise you, the outcome will be different then you think. There's going to be many more chapters so thus i wanted there to be a lot of room for this story to expand and grow... I hope your liking it._


	6. The Day Before Tomorrow

He studied the assortment of shadows dancing on the opposing wall…

Anakin was cold. Colder then he'd ever felt before. Nothing, he believed, could make him feel warm again, not the crackling fire attempting to on his left, nor the heavy blanket covering his shivering body. He couldn't think. He felt so…so rejected. He had gone through the first two stages of rejection: Anger, and then sad realization. Now the third stage was taking place: Numbness.

The boiling of water and the tinkling of cups resonated from the kitchen area of Guil's apartment. She peaked through the doorway.

"Ani, tea's ready. How would you like yours, strong, no?"

He shrugged. He could care less.

Guil frowned. "I'll make it strong…" she muttered to herself.

She walked as best as she could holding a tray containing a tea kettle and two teacups. She set it down gently on the table Anakin's feet were now laying on and gingerly picked up a teacup and handed it to him. He took it without saying anything, and looked down at the tea leaves as if he were trying to read them and prophesize.

Guil put a hand on his shoulder. Anakin looked up at the scarred face. He felt pity. She was so physically beautiful before and now that was gone. He wasn't being shallow, he was just acknowledging that fact

Guil answered, as if reading his mind, "Yes, I know," she said with a little laugh, "I'm not too pretty anymore, am I? I try to make up for it with my personality."

"No Guil, you're beautiful. But I was just thinking how much easier people would see it had you only looked like you did before the fire."

_The fire…_She made an amused chuckle again. "Ridiculous how I live on a water planet, and yet I was unable to save my house or my family."

_She looks so sad and unhappy_, thought Anakin. "I'm so sor—"

Guil looked at him with a hard determination in her eyes that he had never seen before. "No don't be. One day I'll find a way to end death. People won't have to die, would never have to suffer! Never again will people have to mourn the death of loved ones, like I did, like what I have to go through every _single_ day. Ani, do you understand me? I will close the portal of death. One day…"

The passion in her voice was so strong that Anakin felt a yearning to just lean over and kiss her hard on the lips. He did so without hesitation.

"Ani, what was that for?" Guil was so surprised that her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. So had Anakin's…

"I'm sorry." He was embarrassed now. What had come over him? "It's just that, what you said is so true, and you have so much passion and determination, and I don't know what came over me…sorry." He cast his glance toward the rug. He didn't have to courage to look her in the eyes. But for some odd reason, his numbness went away…

_Embarrassment_, he reflected, _is better than numbness at least._

Guil was studying her teacup pattern, unwilling to show Anakin how much she actually enjoyed the kiss. She didn't have feelings for him…_not yet_ at least. But hey, it was a good kiss.

"Uh, Guil, may I ask you something?" said Anakin, breaking the silence.

She knew this was coming. A sigh escaped from her lips. "You want to know why I said no to Wengo Eetlai's proposal, am I right?"

He nodded.

"Well, Anakin, it's because I didn't want to get too close to him, because if I got too attached, I knew it would end up hurting me sooner or later. And I didn't want to get hurt again, it was too soon. Attachment will kill you, Anakin, one way or another…"

_Lie_, she thought to herself, _you're lying to him. This isn't the reason you said no to, Wengo. Emperor Palpatine, Darth Sidious, said it wasn't time to discuss the truth of the matter just yet…_

"Oh, thank you for telling me that Guil."

_Oh no, had he just read her thoughts_? Her heart started pounding.

"I know attachment is a killer, and I learned that lesson today." Guil visibly relaxed. He hadn't read her mind.

"But now I understand why you said no to him, to Wengo. I guess it's a good reason, but Guil, he still cares for you. Very much."

_I know_, contemplated Guil, _so do I, but I can't, I need to stick to the plan, and Wengo's not in it, but _you_ are._

She just smiled at Anakin. He mustn't know the truth… just yet.

"Well it's late. I think it is best we retire for the night. If you want, you can stay here. The couch is quite comfortable."

He decided to stay. He didn't want to be by himself tonight, and like she said, the couch was comfortable. There was a lot to do tomorrow. Anakin had to deliberate with the Jedi Council and ask if he can be replaced with someone else for the duty of protecting Senator Amidala. He lied down on the couch…Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Wengo," whispered Padme. She had stayed with Wengo for the night. "Wengo, wake up!"

She was returned with a groggily answer of, "It sooo late. Go back to sleep." Wengo had kindly let Padme sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch, and _his_ couch was not as comfortable as _his_ bed. But he had to be a nice boyfriend…

Padme pulled the blanket off of Wengo's curled body. It was a cold night, and she knew that he wouldn't last very long without warmth.

"All right, all right! What's the matter?" You could hear an annoyed tone in his voice, though he was trying his best to hide it. His best wasn't good enough.

"Wengo, do not talk to me like that! I would've taken the couch but you nicely offered your bed. And I had come here to tell you that I'm not feeling to good about this whole Anakin affair and I wanted you to sleep over there-she pointed to the bedroom- with me!"

Wengo was puzzled. He still wasn't totally awake. "Wait, wait, you want me to sleep in the same bed with you?"

"Well only because I feel really guilty about Anakin…" It was true. She felt saddened about Anakin finding Wengo and her earlier, and she just didn't want to be alone tonight.

Wengo thought about it. He knew he might be tempted to do things…and he knew that he still loved Guil, but the bed was so appealing. It was warm and so comfortable…he couldn't resist.

"Okay, but don't do anything fishy."

Padme playfully punched him.

* * *

"No... No... No... Mom... Don't, no, don't!"

Anakin was moving restlessly in his sleep. Sweat was already forming in little beads on his forehead. He turned violently and began to cry out again.

He screamed one last time, "NO!" and awoke with a finger prodding him in the arm. It was Guil. She looked very worried.

"Anakin are you all right? You were screaming out! You had a nightmare..." She placed a cool, soothing hand on his burning forehead. His heart was still beating outrageously.

"What happened?" she asked as she caressed his hair.

His breathing started becoming more and more controlled. When he finally relaxed, he sat up.

"I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She is suffering, Guil. They're killing her! She is in pain..." There was a sort of urgency in his voice.

"It was just a dream…"

"NO! It's not. It can't be…" He sounded desperate.

"Maybe you were prophesizing? Some Jedi have the ability to do that. Master Yoda can, I know that. Perhaps tomorrow during you're meeting you should discuss it with them, but still, it was probably only a dream."

Anakin had a feeling it wasn't. He hands were cold and clammy and suddenly he became nervous.

_What was wrong on Tatooine? Was his mother all right? _

He knew that whatever the Jedi Council decided, he still had to go to Tatooine and check on his mother. He had to make sure she was safe, that she was all right.

* * *

_Author: Okay so we're back on track with the plot of Episode II: Attack of the Clones, except slightly different. Ideas were bursting into my head so I had to take an extra day to sort it all out in my mind, yet still, I can't really organize them. But I'm bursting with ideas and I'm so excited about putting them into my story! AHHHHHH! I hope that i protray my ideas well though, i don't want to upset my readers._

_As youcan see, Guil is not the girl whom everybody thinks she is, and **she's** actually the one who is thinking like the Anakin from the original Star Wars, so there's a bit of a question mark there. But alas, you will find out all the answers __soon enough. _

_I hope you're enjoying it so far because i'm definitely enjoying writing this! I'm soooo excited right now for some reason lol._

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. keep 'em coming! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_


	7. Turn of Tides

Senator Amidala awoke to something warm and soft beside her. At first she was frightened, and then she remembered what had happened the day before. She turned towards the body.

"Wake up, Sleepy."

There was no response. She nudged Wengo hard in the back.

"Wake up!"

She was just about to hit him a second time when suddenly she was pinned down and no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't move. Wengo was on top of her. He looked her in the eyes. He was amused. _Ticklish?_

"Wengo, get off!" and he playfully tickled her. She laughed.

"You're so immature!"

"You're too uptight."

"You're childish."

"You act like too much of an adult."

She was about to tell him what exactly he was when she was caught off guard by a kiss. When it had finished she smiled. She stared at the man in front of her. His hair was tousled and had no streaks of blue whatsoever this morning, and she thought that maybe this was a good sign.

_I probably look terrible. I'm not much of a morning person. _She consciously touched her hair. It was acting wild.

"I have to go. There are some important matters I have to attend to."said Padme.

Those important matters concerned Anakin. She had planned to talk to him today and try to settle everything down. She knew it was going to be hard, and she was nervous about how he might react, but she knew that she couldn't relax until she straightened things out with Anakin. Wengo also knew this.

"Well best of luck my dear with Anakin, I'd go with you, but I have to train with Master Leywill." He really did want to go to meet Anakin, he wasn't just saying that. But he had no time in his busy schedule. _I'll meet them later_.

"I understand, and thanks for the luck, I think I might need it this time."

He pulled her into another kiss. He was surprised that he had stopped thinking about Guil all yesterday when he was with Padme, and now that he reflected on it, he felt that he was really over her.

_Maybe Padme's the one,_ he considered, _and if she is, this time I won't screw things up._

When he looked up from his thoughts, Padme was already out of bed halfway out the door.

"Bye. I'll see you later," she said.

"I _love _you," answered Wengo uncertainly.

Padme stopped dead in her tracks. Had she heard that right? Did he say that he loved her? Her heart skipped a beat. What was she going to say, that she loved him back? _Did_ she really love him back? She thought to herself and deliberated.

"I love you, too." And she smiled.

Wengo grinned as well. _She loves me back.

* * *

_

Padme was debating with Dorme which wardrobe was best suited for today's activities. It was between the Silk chemise which was very flattering on her or the black robes which expressed that she was the superiority. Dorme felt that the black robes were the better choice while Padme felt it was the chemise that would win people over today. They were interrupted by Obi-Wan, who had quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The door slid open. Obi-Wan entered wearing a kind expression on his face.

"Good morning Milady," and with a light bow, "…Dorme."

Dorme blushed. Padme had suspected ever since Obi-Wan got back, she had secretly had a fancy for him.

"Good morning, Obi-Wan, We would like you're opinion. Which you prefer, this one or that one?" She pointed at the outfits lying on the bed.

He quickly sided with Padme's choice. She turned to Dorme and gave her the "I-Told-You-So" stare and was received warmly with rolling eyes.

"I see Anakin is not with you." She was surprised and disappointed at the same time. He was usually the first person she sees in the morning, and of all the days he wasn't here…

"Yes, Milady, that is why I've barged in on your wardrobe choice-making, for I've come to tell you that I ran into a frustrated Anakin this morning and when he sorted out his words I found out that something personal occurred between you and him, and that he was going to ask for a meeting with the council do discuss the exchange between him and another Jedi for this duty. He was also going to seek advice about a dream he had last night that is bothering him."

_Dream?_ "A dream, Obi-Wan? What's happened?"

"I really don't know too much, just that it was about his mother. You can ask him when you see him because I'm positive that the council won't agree to his seeking a swap."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"You're welcome Senator. Goodbye," and gave a nod to Padme and a wink to Dorme.

This made Dorme swoon. "He's dashing isn't he?" she said after the door slid shut.

Padme laughed. Her hypothesis was correct…

"So where were you last night, young lady?" asked Dorme.

"I stayed over…_Wengo's_."

"Wengo? You've found a boyfriend?" There was teasing in her eyes.

Padme waved her off. "Maybe…maybe."

* * *

"I would like to request a meeting with the Jedi Council."

"Proceed," said Master Windu.

_Here we go. _Anakin breathed in deeply. He was standing in the middle of the Council Hall and he could feel the pressure of all eyes on him, being in the spotlight. He wasn't nervous, he was just uncomfortable.

"Troubled, you are, young Skywalker. Brought you to us, troubles have." It was Master Yoda.

"Yes, there are troubles that I must concern you with, Master." He cleared his throat.

"I would like to be relieved from my duties of protecting Senator Amidala and replaced with someone else. There were events that happened between us that I do not feel to discuss, and the consequences of those happenings have caused an uneasy tension between us. I feel it would be best if I was not so near her everyday."

Then there was silence.

"Women problems, you have." Master Yoda gave him some kind of knowing glance. Anakin's cheeks started to burn. For some reason, Yoda seemed to know all things, even when you didn't want him to know.

"Relationship, Senator Amidala has. Some other man, she is with. Feelings for her, you have. Hurt, you are." Yoda had just summed it up right there. Anakin looked at the ground. He didn't know how to answer.

Mace Windu saved him that burden. "We understand why you feel you should be separated from the Senator, but we do not grant you permission. You will fulfill your duties to her, and learn to move on."

Anakin exhaled. He knew that this would happen. What was he going to do when he saw Padme again? Would he have a sudden rage, once more? He'd think about that later. There was one more thing he wanted to discuss with them, the thing that had kept him uptight all morning.

"Before I leave, I would like to discuss one more thing with the Council."

"Continue, you will."

His hands started to get cold and clammy. He was afraid that his dream might really be a prophesy and that his mother would really be in pain. He was hoping with all his might though that this was just a regular dream.

"Last night, I dreamt that my mother was in pain. She was being tortured, and she was crying out. She was so clear in my mind, that I felt I could just reach out and touch her."

The Council began to discuss this, but Yoda just looked at him and studied what he saw.

Finally, they began to quiet down as Master Yoda put his hand up to silence them. They had come to a conclusion. Anakin's knees felt like buckling.

"Prophesize, you have. Danger, you're mother is in. Ordinary dream, was not, and go, you must, to Tatooine, and save your mother, you will."

Mace Windu began to speak. "Young Skywalker, tomorrow you will leave for your home planet, and once there you will encounter things that will anger you, and bring you closer to the Dark Side. Because of this, we will allow you to bring one other person with you on your journey. Obi-Wan, your own Master, we feel would be the best choice for your task, but this will be your decision. May the Force be with you."

Anakin turned to walk out. He felt like throwing up, because he now knew that his worst nightmare was real, and he couldn't handle it.

He thought over things again and he realized just how much his life sucked. But now he had to think about who he was going to bring with him to Tatooine. He felt determined now, more determined then ever to save his mother. She wasn't going to die; he'd make sure of it. But who was he to bring? Obi-Wan would be a _good_ choice, but Anakin knew he wasn't the right one. He'd decide who to choose sooner or later. Now he had to go see Padme.

_Padme_, he thought. _Now when I say her name I feel no emotion, nothing.

* * *

_

Padme was already waiting for Anakin's arrival.

_Isn't this a turn of a tide. Now I'm waiting for him._

She heard her apartment door slide open. She was ready for this.

His face appeared and he emerged into the living room where she was waiting.

_Wow, he looks different. Something's not right._ She was wondering if he was really mad at her, but when he said "Good afternoon, Milady," in a monotone voice, It was something different. It wasn't hate, it wasn't yearning, it was…_something_.

"Anakin I need to talk to you." _All right I'm in for a fight, _she thought.

"Okay." _What? Okay? Where's the resistance? Where the hate?_

A confused Padme continued, "Uh, Anakin, I just wanted to say that I wanted to straighten things out with you about what happened yesterday. I understand that you have feelings for me an—"

"Actually Padme," said Anakin with a tone that was so sure of itself that it surprised Padme once again, "I just realized when I got here that, that what I thought were feelings for you weren't real. If they were then I would be longing for you right now, wanting to take you back from Wengo, but there aren't any feelings like that for you. I guess that I don't love as I had thought, and angriness I felt was just because of being rejected, not because I loved you. So to be honest, _I'm _sorry if I caused you any tension. Whatever happened before was just some sort of misunderstanding. I don't love you…and I never did."

Padme's mouth hung open. This was not what she expected. She had expected an angry Anakin who would be to confess how much he really did love her, how much he wanted her to be his, not this Anakin: an Anakin who just realized how he never really loved her. She had no words. She just hadn't seen this coming…And for some odd reason, she was really disappointed.

_What's going on with me? _she inquired to herself. _Why should I care? I never loved him, I never even liked him! This is exactly what I wanted. _But nonetheless, she was disheartened…and _hurt_.

Anakin on the other hand was feeling quite at peace about the situation. He was finished with Padme. If she didn't love him, he didn't care. He didn't love her and he decided that she would have a mutual understanding about that. Right now, what mattered was not all the drama about Padme, but his mother. His mother was his world at this moment.

"Oh, okay…" Padme finally said.

"Well I need to leave for a moment. I need to find Guil."

"Why do you need Guil?" Her voice rising a bit. _Guil?_ He was supposed to want her, not _GUIL_.

"Actually," Anakin felt he was emotionally stable enough to talk about the events concerning his mother without mentally collapsing, "I had a dream about my mother, and she was in agony. I was just at a meeting with the Jedi Council when I was told that this wasn't a dream, but a prophesy. They are allowing me to go to Tatooine tomorrow to check on her and they requested that I bring someone with me. At first Obi-Wan came to mind, but now that I think about it, I feel Guil would be the best candidate."

_Dream? So that's what Obi-Wan was talking about._ "I'll go with you Anakin," she said.

"No, Padme, that's quite all right. I'm going to ask Guil."

* * *

_Author: B-b-b-bb-UUURRNN! _

_You have just encountered the first transition of Falling Leaf. The tables have turned and now Padme is beginning to feel something for Anakin (things are sweeter when you can't have them) and now Anakin is finished with her. You're a bit late Padme! Hurray for people who hate Padme in my story._

_I just love how Anakin turns her down so blatantly_ _lol._

_Well this is my longestchapter so far. Woot. The next one I think will be very interesting because i have lots of things planned in my head for Chapter 8. I hope you're enjoying things so far._


	8. Turning Point

His heart was beating, his mind was racing. He knew that the meeting would come to a conclusion that he wasn't going to appreciate. They could almost see it; his home planet- Tatooine. Anakin's throat began to dry, and he couldn't seem to swallow.

Guil was studying him. She looked concerned for his wellbeing.

"Anakin are you all right?"

He nodded slightly. It wasn't true, it was obvious, and he knew she understood that, she understood him and his feelings. But the only thing that could make him relax is finding out that his mother's okay, that everything's okay.

She gave him a stern look. In a couple of minutes, they'd be landing, and a nervous, anxious Anakin is not what she needed nor wanted. She put a hand on his shoulder. The touch brought him back to his senses. He jumped a little and turned his head to look at her.

"Anakin we don't have to do this. We can go bac—"

"No, we _have_ to do this. I _have_ to make sure that everything is the way things are supposed to be. I have to know that my mother is fine. You don't understand what it—"

He was about to say that she didn't understand what it was like to feel like your losing someone. But he knew that he would just sound like a jerk, because of course she knew. She was worse off then he was.

"Understand what, Anakin? That I don't know what it feels like to lose someone? I didn't even have to read your mind for that one. You know perfectly well what the hell I've been through. Don't take your emotions out on me."

Her voice was hard a stern. This was the second time he heard her speak like this. He felt burned, as if she just slapped him across this face. He turned away.

Guil was starting to be annoyed. The personality she had been working on ever since the fire was starting to etch away slowly but surely. She didn't want to be kind all the time; she just wanted to be who she really was inside. If people didn't like it, she didn't care.

_Enough of being accepted_,_ I'm finished with that._

Of course she wasn't intentionally being rude or nasty, but she just hated it when people moped around about death, even when a person hadn't even passed away. It's not the end of the world, not _yet_ at least.

_I'm being mean_.

She sighed. _All_ _in good time, everything would be all right again_, she thought. _All in good time, Anakin and I will conquer death. But all in good time._

It was almost the big moment. Only seconds stood in the way of him meeting him mother, if she was even still alive, that is. Anakin started to pace. Back and forth, back and forth, moving every time his mind changed a subject. He knew he should've been meditating, but concentrating on one thing deemed impossible to the young padawan at the current moment.

Only a couple more seconds…

* * *

At last, they landed in a large parking lot of Spaceships on the outskirts of Mos Espa. Anakin could barely wait to get out of the ship and touch his home with his own fingertips. He quickly retrieved a rickshaw and they hastily shoved themselves into the back. He barked orders to the driver to bring them Watto's shop. Guil grinned to herself for Anakin was amusing her. He was so impatient, just like a little child wanting a toy. Anakin didn't seem to notice her sudden lightness of mood, he was staring at all the sites he hadn't seen in years.

_Force, everything seems to have stayed exactly the same. Sure, there are a few updates here and there, but everything pretty much stayed the same._

He was still watching everything that he didn't notice they had reached their destination so quickly. The rickshaw jerked to a stop and he helped Guil out of it.

"Wait, please," Anakin said to the driver.

As the shop came into better view, they began to notice sitting on a stool in front of the shop was Watto. He was using a small electronic screwdriver on a fiddly droid. Three pit droids are chattering away and are trying to help him, but they seemed only to make him madder.

Anakin smiled. Watto was never good with mechanics. It was always he who had fixed things around in the shop. Watto was just the business part of the deal.

Watto began to yell in Huttese, "No chuba da wanga, da wanga!" at the three droids.

"Chut, chut, Watto," said Anakin as he approached the shop keeper. He still remembered how to speak fluent Huttese.

"What?" replied Watto, not even looking up from the droid he was trying to fix.

"I said excuse me."

Watto then turned to the chattering Pit Droids. "Go ana bopa!" and when he said this they snapped into their storage position.

"Let me help you with that." Anakin took the fiddly piece of equipment and started to play with it. Watto blinked in surprise. The droid was fixed.

"What? I don't know you...What can I do for you? You look like a Jedi. Whatever it is... I didn't do it."

Watto drops the screwdriver and cursed loudly in Huttese.

_He's afraid of me_, thinks Anakin. Surprisingly, the feeling of power felt so good, so natural…

"I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker."

Watto looked at him suspiciously. He stares at Guil, then back to Anakin.

Guil didn't say anything. She didn't want to interrupt their conversation; this was all Anakin's.

Then hard realization washed over Watto. "Annie? Little Annie? Naaah!" said Watto in pure surprise.

"You are Annie! It is you! Ya sure sprouted! Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help wit some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money..."

"My mother..." He was getting impatient. He loved talking to the guy but he needed to get to Shmi. She was his main priority right now.

"Oh, yeah. Shmi... she's not mine no more. I sold her."

" Sold her...?" Anakin's heart started racing. _Sold her? _

Guil had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good. She grabbed onto Ani's arm, just in case he had an urge to do something violent.

"Years ago. Sorry, Annie, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her

and married her. Can ya beat that?"

"Do you know where they are?" _So I have a step dad now huh?_

"Long way from here... someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think..."

"I'd like to know."

Anakin threw Watto a grim look that meant business, and he took the hint quickly. Watto needed to be specific, and Anakin wasn't in the mood to play games.

"Yeah... sure... absolutely. Let's go look in my records." They walked into the junkshop, and it too was exactly the same, as with the rest of the town. It had the same greasy smell, the same jumbled mess everywhere. He noticed Guil was still holding on to him. He didn't mind…

"Ah here we are!" Watto handed the file over to Anakin. He scanned it quickly, and flipped through the different pages.

Finally after thinking for a couple of moments, he turned to Guil. "Let's go."

* * *

Back on the ship, Anakin still had that same determined look in his eyes she had seen once he had the file in his hands. He was silent and in deep concentration, and it was starting to scare Guil. She was positive that whatever they found on Tatooine, they wouldn't like. She knew it would hurt Anakin more than he knew something could hurt a person, but that's why she was there. After today, things would be different for the both of them. Of that she was sure.

One thing she was afraid of was the things Anakin might do. He had the look of kill already in his eyes, a look all too familiar to Guil. She needed to be there with him, she needed to protect him, and protect the people he was destined to hurt. But hopefully she was wrong, hopefully, his mother would be perfectly okay, that she would welcome them both with open arms and there'd be smiles all around. But life isn't like that.

The Starship descended, hovered, and lastly landed on a bluff. As they came out, Guil was surprised at what she saw. Living on a water planet, she was so unaccustomed at how bright and dry the sand beneath her feet was. She could feel the little pieces hit her face and tangle into her hair due to the heavy winds blowing in their directions. Anakin was already on the move. _A man with a mission_, she thought.

He was standing at the edge of the bluff and she followed his lead. As they looked down onto the desert floor, there stood a little homestead. _Anakin's home_. She groped for Anakin's hand. He felt hers and clasped, and then smiled.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"No. But there's not much of a choice." He answered.

"Then let's go."

As Anakin and Guil approached, they came into view a droid working near the homestead.

It saw them and said, "Oh, hello. How might I be of service? I am See..."

"Threepio?" said Anakin in total revelation.

Guil was a bit confused but watched on.

"Oh, my... Oh, my maker! Master Anakin! I knew you would return, I knew you would!"

"Threepio this is Guil Joba. Guil this is C-3PO. I made him a long time ago."

"Hello, Threepio." She greeted.

"Oh, my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you both!"

"I've come to see my mother."

_Uh-oh_, thought Guil. _Here it comes…_

"I think... I think... Perhaps we'd better go indoors."

Anakin visibly stiffened. His hand clenched around hers. He turned to look at her with piercing blue eyes. She didn't know what to do. She was right. Something was going to happen that would hurt Anakin.

"C'mon Ani, let's go."

"Master Cliegg, Master Lars! Might I present two important visitors?" Threepio shuffled ahead of them.

Owen Las and Beru Whitesun come out into the courtyard.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend, Beru."

"Hello," said Beru.

"I'm Guil Joba."

"I guess I'm your stepbrother. I had a feeling you might show up some day." Owen said to Anakin.

"Is my mother here?"

_Another question who's answer will hurt_, thought Guil.

"No, she's not." Says a second man in a wheelchair who came out of the homestead.

"I'm Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife…C'mon. Let's go inside. We have a lot to talk about…"

Lars swinged from the house on a small floating chair. One of his legs was heavily bandaged; the other was missing. He balanced awkwardly and put out a hand.

Beru put several steaming cups of ardees on a tray and after exited the kitchen...

Cliegg continued what he was beginning outside.

"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere. A hunting party of Tusken Raiders."

Anakin couldn't breathe. He had come here knowing he would have to face the worst, and the worst news he could possibly hear were rolling off the tongue of the man sitting before him. His mother was kidnapped, but maybe she's alive.

"Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. I'd be with them, only... after I lost my leg I just

couldn't ride any more... until I heal," Cliegg said as he grimaced, easing his throbbing leg.

'This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

Then there was silence.

Owen broke it when he asked, as Anakin began to stand up, "Where are you going?"

Anger and determination, a deadly mix, began to well up inside of Anakin.

"I'm going to find my mother."

He was beginning to get more and more livid as he thought about how his mother must be suffering and how these people, his "family" weren't doing anything to help her. They were just sitting here having tea. Anakin knew this was unfair of him to think of them like this, they tried they're best, but they're best wasn't good enough. Anakin was going to find his mother, even if they didn't help him. He didn't need they're help anyway; he was good on his own.

"Your mother's dead, son. Accept it."

This comment just made him ever more irate, giving him the fuel to persist on.

"I can feel her pain, and I will find her."

Guil stared at him. He was beginning to go through what she had overcome. The pain, the sadness, the regret. She knew that Ani had to do this, this was the turning point for him, the point that would bring him to the right side, the side that made people live.

"Take my speeder bike," said Owen.

"I know she's alive."

Anakin turned abruptly and exited the house.

As Guil passed through the doorway and onto the hot desert sand, she spotted Anakin standing, looking out into the horizon. She walked over to him.

"Anakin…"

"Guil, are you coming?"

"No, this is something you need to do on your own. I'll be here when you come back though."

"Good, I don't want you getting hurt if you came."

She made a soft laugh. She would've countered him because this was more like a burn to her, as if she wasn't strong enough to defend herself. But she laughed instead, he was being sincere.

"Anakin…" She gave him a hug. "Be careful out there, okay?"

"I won't be long." He swung onto the bike. The engine came to life and roared; she watched as he sped out into the desert.

She sighed and whispered softly into the wind, "It won't be long until everything's settled," and then she added after a moment, "…_Darth Vader_."

* * *

Anakin rode the speeder bike toward the homestead. He was numb. He hated the feeling and yet he was experiencing it more and more. He had a tough night, and this was his reward.

_Truly, for me, _he thought, _things just keep getting worse and worse._

Owen, followed by Beru and Guil, came out of the homestead to meet Ani. Threepio pursued and Cliegg hobbled out of the homestead on his hovering chair. They saw the look of disdain on his face and the wrapped bundle on the back of the speeder. They watched in dismay and consternation.

Anakin stopped the bike and couple of strides from the group. They ran to him as he stepped away from the speeder, carrying his dead mother in his arms.

Once again, Guil began to relate himself to what she went through. She notices the curve his body: the curve of a person trying to be strong but the weight of the burden is just too overwhelming. She notices the crease in his brows, the hurt in his eyes, the trembling grasp

Anakin stopped his trek, coming face-to-face with Cliegg. There was a brief pause, the silence that they all hated; the thick tension. After what seemed like years, Anakin broke the gaze and carried Shmi into the homestead, his back turned on them all. They returned to the homestead feeling dejected.

Guil went to the garage after checking all the other rooms and not finding Anakin. She brought with her some food, yet she knew that he would be unable to eat.

She found him.

"I brought you something. Are you hungry?"

He was standing at a workbench, repairing some part of the speeder bike.

Guil gently put the tray down.

"The shifter broke. Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things... always was. But I couldn't..."

He stopped working. Tears were beginning to well up in the corner of his eyes.

"Why did she have to die…why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!"

"Sometimes there are things no one can fix. You're not all-powerful, Annie."

He turned and walked away from the bench. He was getting angry.

"I should be! Someday I will be... I will be the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise you, I will even learn to stop people from dying, like how you want to. Now I know what you went through Guil, maybe yours was worse, you lost more loved ones, but now I finally understand why you yearn to save people so greatly." There was an exact replicated look of passion in his eyes that shown in Guil's when she told him this only two days ago.

_Finally, _she thought,_ the time to tell everything is drawing nearer…_

He hurled a wrench across the garage and it clatters noisily to the floor. Anakin looked at his trembling hands.

"I... I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them..."

Guil looked at him in disclosure. _What?_

Anakin focused on her like someone returning from far away.

"Not just the men, but the women and the children, too. They're like animals, and slaughtered them like animals... I hate them!"

There was silence and only Anakin's sobs radiated any noise. He trembled and Guil gathered him up in her arms.

"Why do I hate them? I didn't... I couldn't... I couldn't control myself. I... I don't want to hate them...But I just can't forgive them."

"To be angry is to be human."

"To control your anger is to be a Jedi."

"You're human."

"No, I'm a Jedi. I know I'm better than this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Anakin felt like collapsing into her arms. Maybe he was already, he didn't know. He was tired of everything. The pain was just too incredible for him to bear. He wanted to rid himself of this. Thankfully Guil was there for him…_Yes, she'll hold me up…_

"Anakin…"

He looked at her, his eyes now a crystal blue, the tears making the stand out even brighter. There was a tear rolling down his cheek, Guil wiped it off with her finger.

"Anakin, there's something we're going to talk about, something that will bring us closer to our paths of vanishing death."

* * *

_Author: Okay so my first 'cliffhanger'. Well it's not really that good of a cliffhanger but it's still one! I beat chapter 7 because this, i realized, has become the new longest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. There probably won't be an update very soon because i'm going on vacation to St. Martin, but keep checking because i might update tommrow, or i might somehow find a computer over there. Tell me what you think is going to happen, i want to know smile._


	9. Confessions

_What's going on with me!_

She tugged at the blankets, at her hair, anything to keep her mind from coming back to that subject, not subject, that, that _man_.

_Why does he keep popping up into my memory? _

Her eyes frantically searched the room, landing upon each object; pillow, chair, desk, quill; until finally they halted on what they were looking for. Wengo was watching her with dubious eyes. He looked hesitant to approach her with inquiries, but was nudged to do so as she began to pull at the bed sheets once more, except this time, she began to scream silently to herself. Padme's emotions were dangerously slaughtering opposing ones, and she didn't know how to handle this certain situation. Wengo walked over to her, grabbed her arms, freeing the grasping fingers from the blankets which seemed ready to give way and rip.

"Padme what's going on?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she bursted out. She didn't know how to respond. Again she attempted to grab the sheets but Wengo's hand restricted her from continuing any further.

"I…I don't know, Wengo. My mind keeps popping up on…on."

"…Anakin." He finished for her.

Padme looked him in the eyes. Hers, she knew, reflected uneasiness, frustration, all the feelings of compressing a likeness for someone, a denial for one's true feelings. His showed how unhappy he was, how that once more, he screwed things up, that he was going to lose a second person he had claimed he loved.

_I give up,_ he thought.

Padme breathed in, "No. No I don't like him, I hate him. I hate him. Yes, and I _love _you, Wengo Eetlai." Those words sounded counterfeit to both of them. Padme realized she had just said this to ensure her the things she felt she was most worthy of. _Maybe_, she thought, _if I keep saying these things, they'll come true._

"I love you too Padme." His confession was very plausible, on the other hand.

"Maybe we should get ready for the day ahead?" She just needed something to do to keep her mind off _him._

"Yeah, sounds good." Padme got up to leave to get her belonging from her room.

She was relaxing a little. She'd think things over again in her mind when she could stand it…

As she left through the sliding door, Wengo bent down to retrieve a boot that had crawled its way under the bed and away from his prying reach. The boot grazed his fingertips. Aggravation and irritation led him to receiving a scratch along his arm. Wengo closed his eyes and concentrated, and he pulled into the force. He opened his eyes expecting to find a boot, but rather he found a _book_. A hologram journal more like it. He didn't act like he wasn't surprised, he was of course, and even more so when he saw the name Padme scribbled at the bottom.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is." He found himself speculating as curiosity enveloped him. He glanced around his shoulder to make sure that he was alone, and with that he opened the hologram and it began playing.

It showed a close up view of Padme's profile. It was dark, but it was evident that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and tear stained. He looked at her surroundings, and it revealed to him that this certain hologram had been taken in this very room. It was probably when he was out with his Master, training. She was probably waiting for him or something related to that notion.

Hologram Padme breathed in and exhaled deeply. The message began to play.

_I don't know what's going on with me. Ever since Anakin told me that he no longer had feelings for me, that he no longer cared about me or my thoughts or my actions, I just, I just feel so hurt and rejected. And Guil, I can't stop the feeling building up inside of me every time I hear that name escape from his lips, all this anger, this jealousy. _

_I catch myself…_(she was choking up now, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, shining like drops of silver)…_I catch myself thinking of being with, of kissing him. And what's worse is that I feel I've lost all my feelings for Wengo. I love him, but now it's not with the passion I felt before. Now I feel just a sisterly love for him. He's so amazing but, but I yearn for Anakin more and more, especially now that he's gone with…with…Guil. Guil, how I hate that name…These feelings are building up inside of me, and I keep trying to compress them, I try to change the way they are, but I can't. I need to express them in some way, but I have no one to confide these things to. No one I feel will understand what I have to say. I don't know what to do, what to feel…I feel…numb._

_It sad isn't it? That the only thing I can confide to is this stupid hologram book. I plan on burning you, no one can know what you hidden feeling you have stored within you. Imagine if Wengo found this _(she began to laugh to herself). _Maybe this isn't as stupid as I thought_ (her tears were gradually slowing) _for I'm beginning to feel better. At least now I'm not holding as much of the burden._

And then the hologram ended. Wengo's mouth stood opened, his nerves tingling with …with shock. He knew that Padme had been acting up lately, that it had been because of Anakin, but he didn't know it was this deep. He thought maybe a little crush had skimmed to the surface, not that there was a deep pool in which she was swimming in. What was _he_ going to do? Did he just give her up, or keep her and lure her back to him? He knew that Anakin didn't feel that way about her anymore…and that if she approached him about it, Anakin would just refuse her and make her feel even worse, and he didn't want Padme getting hurt. He had to acknowledge though that he was aware that his passion feelings for her were lessening as well. He was, well, _missing_ Guil. Padme was wonderful, and he loved her like a sister, but he knew that Guil would not take him back and that Anakin would not take _her _back. SO what was he to do? He sat on the bed and lied down, closed his eyes, and meditated. There was a reason that the force had allowed him to find that hologram.

After a few moments, he blinked open and sat up, resolved on what he had considered. He was going to act as if he didn't know about these feelings. He was going to let her decide what she was going to do. It was her life, anyway. He held onto the pole of the four poster bed for support and pulled himself to his feet.

"Time to get ready..."

* * *

Padme stood in front of her mirror. She hadn't gotten dressed yet. She walked into her apartment and just stood in front of her mirror. She looked at her face. It looked tired. She looked at her eyes. She didn't even want to go there…

_Anakin's coming home today, _she thought._ Maybe I'll know how to handle things once I see him._

She exhaled deeply and felt strangely comforted by the thought of him being near her once again. She picked up the comb and slowly brushed her thick, brown locks. She decided to go with a blue wardrobe today, to go along with her mood.

* * *

They were in Anakin's old room. He was sitting on the floor at her feet, and she was sitting on the bed. It was quite low to begin with so they were considerably at the same level, also adding that he was much taller then she. The room contained pieces of old projects he had never completed back before he was the padawan of Master Obi-Wan. There was a droid head here, wires there, nuts and bolts lying around all over the floor. To a stranger's eye, it looked more like a junkshop rather than a bedroom, but to Anakin, it was home. It was _his_ room, filled with what comforted him most. He needed it most right now. He glanced up to see Guil studying what she saw. She was the stranger who saw his room as the junkyard…

His tears had ceased flowing. He held his composure now and felt that the worst was over. Nothing could be worse then this, so whatever Guil was going to tell him, he could handle it. He picked up a bolt and threw it into a dish on the other side. It made a clang as it fell in. This brought Guil back to her task. She remembered that she had to fess everything up…

"Anakin…" He looked up at her

"I'm a Sith." As she said this her eyes, usually dark brown, turned a bright orange and red, the color of fire, which made her, eerily, more beautiful then she ever was.

Anakin literally jumped up from the floor and instinctively put his hand on his lightsaber. Guil knew this was going to happen, so she needed to explain fast before Anakin attacked her.

"You're a Sith?" The blue of his lightsaber flashed within the room, the recognizable buzz reverberating in their ears.

"Yes, Anakin," she said in the same calm, beautiful voice, yet now, there was a brief hint of maliciousness, "but may I explain first?"

Anakin was in no hurry. He knew Guil was a good person, so he decided to hear her out before he did anything to protect the Jedi Order, and quite frankly, he didn't feel like killing anybody anytime soon.

"After the death of my family," she winced as she said this, "Emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious-"

Anakin was once again shocked. _Emperor Palpatine? He's a friend. Not a Sith…_

While Anakin was debating with himself Guil continued steadily, "Emperor Palpatine approached me. At the time I was so hurt and angry and so determined to end death forever, that I was likely to believe anything I heard, but now that I reflect upon it, I am certain I made the smart and the accurate choice. Darth Sidious told me a story about a Sith Master and his Padawan, and how they began the strongest people to ever graze this galaxy. The master could do anything, he could even end death. He taught his padawan, all he knew, and as the final test, his Padawan killed him. The padawan is Darth Sidious, Anakin."

She waited for a respond but instead of a verbal one, she watched as Anakin shut off his lightsaber, but he still held on to it firmly.

"As I said, he approached me and told me that I could learn all these things, that I could become his Padawan, and that I could learn to stop death. I was dating Wengo at the time, and it was also about the time that he asked me to marry him. I said no, Anakin, because Darth Sidious didn't approve of it. I needed him to tell me how to end death, so I did what I was told and refused Wengo's love, though I've always continually loved him." Guil's strong and confident composure broke as she said this… Anakin felt pity for her. He knew that she always had feelings for Wengo. "That's the real reason I said no to Wengo."

Anakin nodded in understanding…

"Darth Sidious needs you, Anakin. He said that I'm not strong enough for this task," she said the last part bitterly, "And that he needs you to be with us as well. Think about it Ani, we could end death! We could finally learn how to save the people we love!" she was standing up now looking him square in the face.

"Finally our dreams can come true! We don't have to fear him, and then when we become strong enough, together we can overthrow Sidious, and, and be with the ones we love, and things the way _we _want them to be!" She grabbed Anakin by the soldiers. She looked so desperate, the fire still in her eyes. He put his lightsaber away and turned away from her to face the wall. Anakin linked his arms and began to think about what he had just heard.

"Anakin please, I want this so badly and you must too, think about your mother. Do this for _her_." The mention of his mother got his attention.

_She's right_, he thought. _I want this just as badly as she does, but betrayal of the Jedi Order? I'd have to leave the people I love._

"I know what you're thinking Anakin. That's the first thing I thought about, as well. Friendship is a small price to pay, but soon after we overthrow Sidious they will see that _we_ are the good ones, that _we're_ doing this to save people, not to kill."

Anakin was still a bit skeptical but he could feel the willpower growing in him again. _I can save people from dying. I can be powerful. I've always wanted power._

He turned to look at her. She was practically on her knees begging. He smiled at her.

"Okay. Let's do this."

Guil was so happy at that particular moment, that she didn't realize that she was on her toes kissing him with as much passion as she could, so that he knew how grateful she was.

"Anakin we'll be the more powerful than any Sith or Jedi." She said as she pulled away from him and now was just hugging him tight.

"Guil, what will we be called?" he said suddenly curious about what him famous name will be.

"I'm Darth Shonah and you're name is Darth-" He was looking at her eagerly now. "Darth Vader," and at the sound of his name, his eyes became emblazoned with the colors of searing, hot fire.

There was tingling in his body, a feeling as if you just walked through into a different dimension. A sort of veil blocked his eyes and he could feel the force stronger than he had ever felt it before. He felt strong, he felt dangerous, he felt _passion_. He knew now that he was no longer Anakin Skywalker, but _Darth Vader_. He was reborn.

He heard a tinkling laugh. "Feels good doesn't it?"

* * *

_Author: I had to add this chapter. I wrote the last chapter in haste and I'm really not happy with the way it turned out, but I'm not going to change it. I was exhausted when I wrote it and I wrote it just so that there was another chapter i could postup, not because of the pure joy of writing. So I took a nap, felt rejuvenated, and awoke wanting to redeem myself. I then wrote ch. 9 and i feel much better. I hope that this chapter's a lot better then the last, because even if it isn't, it still felt really good to write this one. Sorry if chapter 8 isn't delivering...and i hope this one makes up for it._

_Also, i'm a bit out of ideas. lol. I'm not really sure what i'm going to do next, i just know that the next chapter is going to be a funeral for Shmi and Anakin is going to talk to Emperor Palpatine. I know how I'm going to end this story too, but i don't know what to do in between that. So please, give me ideas. I dont care if you think they're stupid, i'm just having a bit of writer's block and i need an encouraging push. Thanks._


	10. Funeral of a Skywalker

There were three hushed raps on the gliding door to her fresher.

_Anakin!_

Padme's heart began to pound feverishly as she hastily brushed her unruly brown locks from her face and into what was assumed to be an intricate pattern starting from the nape of her neck to the crown of her head, but deduced to a pile of unworthy tresses. Rapidly destroying her design, (this was an unusual hassle now that frustration and nervousness began to overcome her), she snatched the comb once again and began one simple, long braid down the side of her left shoulder. As she did this, she examined her attire and with disapproval etched on her face grabbed a blue, velvety robe from her wooden dresser on the other side of the small room. Once again a knock was heard, yet this time it was shriller, so Padme ended her braid with a clip and straightened herself once more in her full length mirror, and in a second's breath she glided to the doorway and made a welcoming smile, excitement apparent in her posture.

Obi-Wan emerged as the entrance slid to an open.

"My my, you look quite excited today, Senator!"

Padme breathed out profoundly. This was not Anakin, this was not who she was expecting to greet at this instant.

"You must have thought I was Anakin," he observed with a wink of his right eye, which Padme noticed had a deep wound right above it, cutting into his eyebrow. It was still red and raw, meaning it must be a recent cut. Padme winced. She was not one to appreciate the sight of blood, for it actually made her a bit weak in the knees.

"Obi-Wan, what has happened to you during these days that you were absent from my midst? I noticed the wound you have received."

Obi-Wan looked reminiscent of times that weren't light and happy as he began to ponder at her question.

"I was out…_investigating_, if you must."

She decided to dig no deeper. If Obi-Wan wanted to discuss these private matters with her then he would have confessed exactly what events he had gone through during those absent leaves.

"So, Master Jedi, what news has brought you here?"

He face abruptly became serious as he said, "Milady, I've come to inform you that there will be a funeral held today."

Padme panicked. _Anakin, something's happened to him._

"No, Milady, Anakin's all right. _Physically_, that is," he answered as he read her thoughts. "The funeral will be held for his mother, Shmi Skywalker, whom you met all those years ago with Master Qui-Gon." There was a hint of sadness in every word, most perceptible at the words of his former master.

_Shmi? Anakin had told me that he had a dream about her, and she was in pain. So his dream really was a prophesy, as he had expected._ She felt sadness for his loss…

"The funeral will be held at noon. I shall see you then." Obi-Wan exited.

Padme turned back to her dresser, and buried through all the wardrobes until she reached the certain black gown and veil that she most undeniably detested bringing out.

She clutched it to her chest and murmured to herself, "Death... May it be rid of one day..."

* * *

_This will never happen again. I will never find myself in this situation. This will never happen again. I will never find myself in this situation._

He was standing in front of his mother's pyre. The funeral procession had finally come to a close, and Anakin kept repeating the mantra in his head and with each repetition, his resolve became stronger and more definite. Guil was standing at the right of his side, looking out into the flames that consumed his mother. This site was all too familiar with her, and she too began repeating the mantra of which Anakin was thinking so strongly of. Her tenacity strengthened as well, and hope rose within her.

_Maybe, _she thought, _maybe one day we might even be able to raise ones up from the dead._

She broke her concentration from the site in front of her and searched around at the distressed faces. There wasn't the many people she had expected would appear, just the few that had been close to Shmi Skywalker, whom had their head bowed in reverence. Some from the Jedi Council had appeared, some of whom were Masters Yoda, Windu, and Obi-Wan. Chancellor Palpatine, or Darth Sidious from the perspective of the two Sith apprentices, stood off in the far corner, next to Senator Amidala and her handmaiden Dorme.

Anakin felt a recognizable presence behind him and felt the hand of his former Master. Obi-Wan turned him so that they stood standing face to face, eye to eye. Anakin felt a pang of sadness, knowing that switching sides would mean compromising the people he loved, for _now_ at least. He thought back to their plans of overthrowing Sidious and ending the imbalance of the force and became soothed a little knowing that the Dark Side wasn't going to be permanent.

"Anakin, you mustn't become attached. I know this is hard for you, but attachment can lead to the Dark Side."

"Yes, Master."

Worry was etched on Obi-Wan's face. He felt that something was wrong, but he jut couldn't put his finger on it. Something was different with Anakin; he wasn't acting the way he usually did. There was something wrong ,something very wrong, and he knew that this wasn't good. He'd find out what was happening sooner or later; that he was sure of.

As he walked away, Guil whispered into Anakin's ear, "Ani, this is for you." He looked at her and watched her walk to the front, near the pyre. She began to sing.

Guil always loved singing; it aided her to convey emotions that lied so deep within of her, so deep that she couldn't explain it, what it felt like. Singing brought it out, no words were needed, just the pure melody told a thousand words. She didn't know how to comfort Anakin, how to relax his nerves, so she realized that maybe if she sang to him, then maybe he'd understand what she wanted to tell him, what she wanted him to feel, to understand her emotions.

Her music glided through the air, through the grass, enveloping everybody's being. Her voice hit something hard inside of Anakin, something that made him hurt, but made him feel stronger, better in some way or another. He couldn't explain it, he couldn't say exactly what it was, but it was something that brought him to a place where he knew he could be in control of what happened around him. He looked into Guil's eyes, and he then understood. He understood without her telling him. Anakin smiled and then she was finished. She walked over to him and it was just her and him in this world, no one was around them, and he concentrated on everything about her. For a split second, the scars were gone, replaced by smooth, fair skin. She was rid of her burns and all that was left was the naked beauty of the woman in front of him. Then he felt a small hand grasp his, and brought him back to what was truly happening around him. He turned and saw Padme.

She had been waiting to speak to Anakin ever since he returned from his journey to Tatooine, and finally she had her chance. She had watched him ever since the beginning of the funeral, and freely due to the lack of Wengo by her side, and now that he turned to face her, she saw something that involuntarily freed a gasp from her lips. She, like Obi-Wan, noticed that something was different, that something had changed. He wasn't Anakin, he appeared to be the same, his hair, his face, his body, but something, something not physical was edited. She could see it in the way he held he body, the way he looked at her. And those eyes, those searing, blue eyes of his showed power, showed strength and a million things that just made her want him more. Unlike Obi-Wan, she liked this new Anakin, this man she knew didn't want her anymore, and this made her even more longing. Forbidden fruit always tastes better.

She was positive now of her feelings for Anakin.

"Anakin, I, I've been waiting to see you. I'm sorry about your mother. From what I hear, she was a good woman."

"Thank you, Padme."

She noticed that he was holding onto a woman beside her. A woman she knew that was Wengo's old girlfriend. _Is he just acting this way to try to get myself and Wengo jealous?_ Before she could ask, Anakin and Guil had already begun their walk towards Chancellor Palpatine, her mouth slightly hanging open. _Yes, that's it. He just said that he doesn't like me anymore because he's trying to get me jealous._ Hypotheses were racing through her mind. _So he does love me!_ and with that thought anticipation coursed from her fingertips. Anakin was hers, and she would make him see that.

* * *

"_Master,_" said Darth Vader and Darth Shonah in unison.

A mischievous smile tugged at Palpatine's lips. This was exactly what he was expecting

Anakin felt awkward calling the man in front of his Master, but he knew that in the end this would be worth it, because finally, his and Guil's dreams would become a reality. For now, he would follow the instructions of Darth Sidious.

"Darth Shonah," and with a bow of his head in acknowledgment, "Darth _Vader_. I see you have agreed to join us. I'm quite sorry about your mother," and he nodded to the pyre. "But soon enough you will never have to endure a pain like this again." He smiled once more. "The Separatists are becoming stronger and as you know Senator Amidala's life is at risk. The Senate has decided to create a Clone Army to protect the Republic. Surely, a war will come to commence."

Anakin and Guil nodded with understanding.

"I'm concerned though," he said with caution, "that a certain Padawan has accredited to the fact that I am a Sith Lord. I need to be protected against any further…_intrusion_. Aggressive negotiations might be needed to keep this piece of unneeded information silent. Do you understand?"

Anakin felt the tingling sensation he had felt back on Tatooine when Guil had confessed everything to him. _Maybe this is what the Dark Side feels like_. Anakin could feel a pull, a pull to somewhere within him that was unknown to his mind, a place that made him act like someone else, a Sith. He certainly didn't feel like himself, and the aggressive negotiation Darth Sidious was acknowledging was obviously the killing of the Jedi, yet Anakin was not bothered by it. He actually _wanted_ to kill…

"Master," said Darth Shonah, "who is this Jedi?" Her voice had become monotone.

A light laugh was made. "Wengo Eetlai."


	11. No Words

"Padme!"

She had just come back from the funeral and was now standing inside the bedroom of her apartment. She was just about to change into her normal attire when she was suddenly being called out for by an out of breath Wengo.

"What's wrong?" she said with a startled expression. His face was a pure, ghostly white that was contorted with worry and urgency, and his tone of voice was beginning to scare her.

His eyes were beginning to bulge out from their sockets and as he grabbed her shoulders rather tightly, she could feel how stiff and cold they were with sweat. He began to shake her as he commenced speaking.

"Padme, Padme, you won't believe this. I had just returned from training with Master Leywill when I spotted Guil walking along the corridor. I was just about to walk over to her and greet her when she stopped to speak to the Chancellor." His speech was slurred due to his exigency to repeat the encounter, but none the less, Padme could feel that this happening was going to be extremely significant. His grip on her tightened as he continued on.

"Palpatine began to speak to her, saying 'Was the trip successful?' and I knew that this trip was to Tatooine with Anakin on the quest for his mother, so I suddenly became curious to hear the rest of the conversation, thus leaving me to hide behind a pillar close enough that I might hear what they were saying in detail. Guil answered him with a yes, and then added, 'Anakin has agreed to join you, _Master_.'"

"Master?" said Padme with surprise. _Why would Guil call the Supreme Chancellor 'Master'? Her Master was Jlkio, a friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and why was Anakin included in that sentence? _Her heart started thumping rapidly…

"Yes, Padme, _Master_. I was confused as well when I heard her say those words, but all my questions were answered later on. Palpatine then stated, 'Finally, the Sith will rise again. You have done well, my _apprentice_. We will not wait any much longer before our goals will be reached.' Then he made this smile, this evil contorted smile. Guil started saying, 'When shall we begin our training?' She was answered with a 'Soon enough, _Darth Shonah._'"

Padme couldn't speak.

"Padme do you realize what I had just encountered? We have found the Sith Lord. He's been under our nose the whole time! _Darth Shonah,_ Padme! That's why they've been acting so different! They're the apprentices of the Chancellor and they're going to bring the Siths back!"

"Wengo…" but she was cut off.

"Padme, wait. He saw me."

"WHAT?" She thought she couldn't be anymore surprised, but this topped it off.

"After I heard this piece of information, I turned to peak out from my hiding place, and as I did so, I believe he sensed me and he turned his head and looked right at me, eye to eye. But he didn't say anything, only grinned and turned back around to look at _Darth Shonah_. Afterwards I left as quietly as possible and tried to reach you."

Suddenly, something dawned in Padme's mind.

"Wengo you're in danger! You need to go tell the Council about this or something, other why's he might find reason to kill you, to get you out of the way and from telling everybody his secret identity! GO!"

Wengo let go and left the room in a sprint.

Padme stood in the middle of her bedroom dumbfounded. She couldn't what had just reached her ears, the fact that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord, the fact that Anakin was his apprentice, along with Guil. Anakin! _He_ was a Sith.

_So that's why they went to talk to Palpatine during the funeral, _that's_ why they were acting out of character._ Then she thought of the risk Wengo had taken to hear that informative conversation.

_His life is in jeopardy…

* * *

_

Wengo ran to the Council Hall, but was met by nobody. He suddenly remembered that they were still at the funeral. He hurried down the hall that led outside. He was on autopilot, not thinking, just running…running for his life.

Suddenly something hit him, something that kept him from moving any further. It was as if a solid wall had collided with him; he could see the end of the corridor, yet something unyielding kept him from reaching it. Wengo heard footsteps behind him. There was more then one person, he knew that. He looked around him, for he knew he would need help or else he would be dead before today, yet the passage was empty, except for those footsteps…

"So you thought you would tell the Council did you?" It was Palpatine, naturally.

Wengo turned around. He saw the Chancellor, Anakin …and Guil. The two looked as if they were in some kind of trance, but the look in they're eyes were that of bloodthirsty killers.

_Guil._ He was saddened and troubled for her…_of all the people…_

"Palpatine, the Council will be here, they will sense this, and they'll come and kill you, ending the Sith once and for all." He said this with as much confidence as he could muster, but in truth, his assurance and coolness were deteriorating away with each passing second.

"Silly fool, those idiot Jedi can't kill me, now that these two _Sith_, who will soon be stronger together than any living thing in this universe, are by my side." He turned to them. "Now kill him."

Anakin had already taken his lightsaber out of its place and the blue buzzing light began to wave back and forth as he walked towards Wengo. Wengo too took out his lightsaber but it was a pitiful act as the Sith Lord easily pulled into the Force and unarmed Wengo, throwing the lightsaber far beyond his reach.

"Anakin, don't! I'm you friend, you know this! Don't let the Dark side pull you in!" Wengo made desperate pleas to save his life.

Anakin could feel the anger and hate within him begin to bubble to dangerous points. He _hated_ Wengo for taking Padme. He _hated_ him for backstabbing him…

"Yes, Anakin," said Darth Sidious in the background, "Use your negativity to make you stronger." He urged him on with approval.

Anakin was only a couple strides away from Wengo, and it was only a matter of time before the lightsaber reached its destination point.

Meanwhile, there was a struggle going within Guil's body. She was trying her best to fight the Dark within her, and Wengo was enough for her to do so. She had to help him, her mind was telling her to do so, but her body was defeating it.

The four then heard a pair of footsteps running down the hallway. Wengo's heart leaped, he knew he was saved. _The Council has come to save me._ They all turned, and instead of Masters Yoda and Windu, whom they were all expecting to see, they saw the brown head of the Senator, rather.

"Anakin, STOP!" But Padme's yells fell on deaf ears. She was worried that something bad would happen to Wengo on his way to tell the Council, and her fear was right. There was nothing much she could do though; she was a Senator, not a Jedi. She felt useless…

Wengo knew this, and he had given up on any hope that he would live. Rapidly, he felt the need to tell Guil how much he loved her.

_This is it, he's going to kill me, yet all I can think about is her…_

His thoughts were interrupted when he found Guil kneeling in front of him with her own green lightsaber buzzing across her face.

"Anakin, I will not let you kill him!"

"Guil, get out of the way, or I will kill you as well! We cannot have him live as a threat to the Sith! Guil I don't want to kill you, so get out of the way!"

"Anakin!" She was crying heavily now, along with Padme. "Anakin what are you doing? WE JOINED PALPATINE SO THAT WE COULD LEARN TO _SAVE_ LIVES! Not kill! This wasn't what we were supposed to do, what was supposed to happen!"

There was what seemed to be a slight waver in Anakin's stature and he looked as if he would retreat from his duty, but instead he grabbed his lightsaber only tighter and was about to come in contact with both Guil and Wengo when suddenly, Darth Sidious pulled into the Force once more and shoved Guil aside, leaving the lightsaber to come in contact with only Wengo.

As soon as this happened, Anakin could feel a stabbing in his heart and felt his former self drifting away. All that was left was this evil being, full of hatred, this _Darth Vader._

He heard wailing, but all became a blur as if it was all a dream. He heard Palpatine tug at him to tell him to go and they began to walk out of the corridor. He passed Guil and could hear her screaming in agony...

"You have done well my apprentice. Now we must leave, say goodbye to this life."

* * *

Guil felt as if she was petrified. Wengo was dead, dead in front of her. She could not move towards him, to kiss him one last time, to tell him how much she really cared for him.

Padme's touch on her shoulder was left unnoticed, so she began to speak into her ear. "Guil, I'm so sorry…"

"Why did he let me live…"she said in a whisper.

Her tears had ended, for there were no more to give. She had cried so much already, and now she was empty. She couldn't feel anymore, she didn't want to feel, she just wanted to be finished with all this. She didn't feel hate for Anakin, nor a strong urgency to avenge her love's death like some people would; rather, she just felt like water; clear nothingness. She guessed it was because she had been through so much already, and now there was nothing left. Anakin had just taken away the part of her that made her want to live, gave her hope when there was nothing else. Now that he was gone, so was everything that meant anything. There was nothing left.

Padme began to hold her, trying to comfort her in some way. She felt bad, because she was more moved about Anakin's transformation to the Dark side rather then the death of the person whom she "claimed" to love. She didn't feel anything for Wengo…and she was ashamed to acknowledge it. Her mind was on Anakin.

_What happened?…_She replayed what she had just saw, the Anakin that was so dissimilar, the one who was the exact opposite of the one she had met yet again not too long ago. There was such a turn of character, in them both…Anakin had just killed his best friend, and was about to kill Guil, and he didn't even seem to feel hesitant about what he was about to do. This couldn't be Anakin. It couldn't be…But what could she say to Guil, what could she say to take the sting away from her heart?

"Wengo loved you, Guil. Very much."

* * *

_Author: That was for you Padawan Sydney Bristow lol._


	12. Center of Your Universe

_Two funerals, two days._

The thorn was piercing her flesh and the blood dripping down her finger began to match the color of the rose's dark, red petals. Padme was watching close by.

"Guil, Guil don't hurt yourself anymore. This wasn't your fault, and you just need to move on…I did."

Guil flung the rose at Padme's feet in an unexpected burst of anger. This was atypical, for Guil's emotions were usually that of quietness, as if in a daydream, as if all the events that occurred the day before weren't real, had never happened.

"You moved on? You never even loved him! How can you stand there and put on the act that you ever cared for Wengo the way that I did? Do you understand the torment I had to go through, the torment of seeing you with him, using him? Don't stand there and act as if you're the saint, I know you Padme. Yesterday you cared nothing for Wengo as he lied there dead, just Anakin!"

Padme said nothing as she picked up the now bruised rose, colored with the blood of Guil's finger. She looked straight at Guil, and after a brief pause, handed her the rose.

"You're right. I never loved Wengo, but I didn't use him. When I was with him I finally realized that I cared for Anakin, and Guil, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all the agony my actions have caused you."

Guil looked unrelenting, her swollen eyes studying the woman in front of her, her hand outstretched with the rose.

She accepted it. As she did so she erupted with a stream of tears…

They said nothing, for there was an understanding bond between the two women. Truthfully, they had both lost the men they loved, just in different ways. Guil lost Wengo physically, and Padme lost Anakin emotionally. This wasn't Anakin, this was _Darth Vader_. She remembered when she first heard that name spoken…

"_Guil do you have any idea where we might be able to find Anakin and Darth Sidious? Had they given any clue, any plan to you that might be used to our advantage?" said Master Windu._

_Guil sat there thinking. Her mind was still jumbled up; Wengo was just killed moments earlier. It took her a great deal of concentration to even listen and interpret what the Jedi was asking her. After a few moments she answered with a shake of the head._

"_He's dead."_

_The council looked at each other uncomfortably._

"_Yes, we understand that Master Jeywill's Padawan Wengo Eetlai has—"_

"_No. Not him. Not Wengo. Anakin's dead."_

_Padme was confused when she heard this. She knew that Anakin wasn't dead, she saw with her own two eyes him leaving the corridor and board a ship. She even saw the ship leave the planet until it was just a tiny spec in the sky._

"_What do you mean, Guil? Anakin was killed?"_

_She sat there, dewy eyed._

"_There is no Anakin, not the Anakin we knew. Just…Darth Vader."_

Padme hated that name. It brought chills up her spine at the mere thought of it. It felt hard, metallicy when you spoke it, like steel, shiny black steel.

She slipped her arm through Guil's whose tears had stopped pouring out. The warm sun was shining on them, drying up their hair whose tears had made them damp. The grass was soft and green, just like the grass in Naboo, and the animals were singing away gaily. It was the opposite of what they felt inside, and their surroundings put no drop of happiness in their hearts.

Padme held the rose with Guil and together they threw it on Wengo's pyre. She kissed Guil's cheek and hugged her gently. Still, no words were spoken. None were needed.

As they watched the fire touch the sky, Guil felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a young girl, about the age of 8, who went by the name of Chrisamine Moorin. She was born a slave on Tatooine like Anakin, but she had never known her parents for they had died before she was born. Her Master had died, making her free, but being only at the tender age of 6, she did not know what to do. An anonymous family found her and brought her to the temple, hoping she would be Force-sensitive. She wasn't, but she begged to stay. The council agreed to let her live with the helpers around the temple and she learned to do the jobs of helping with the cooking and tidying up.

As she looked up at the blue haired Jedi, she began to speak, "Excuse me miss, I was told to give this to you." She held up a bulky letter and continued, "Mr. Wengo is a friend of mine," She pointed at the pyre with sad eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. Her voice began to break as she continued speaking, "And he talked to me a lot about you. Every time we talked, really all he'd talk about is you. I think he liked you a lot." This made Guil smile. "He was really serious to me one day and he told me that if anything ever happened to him, if he was ever killed or if he died not married to you, that I should give you this here letter." She handed it over to her.

"Thank you, Chrisamine," and gave her a genuine smile, one that hadn't been used in a very long while, on that reached her eyes.

"What is it, Guil?"

It was a curious thing, the letter. It was crinkled, as if opened many times before. The sides were ripped but the name on the front was written perfectly, and just as the girl had said was the name 'Guil Joba'.

She opened it with inquisitive fingers.

Inside was a small piece of parchment, wrinkled as much as the envelope was. Guil unfolded it and as she read the first line, her face contorted into a mix of pure happiness and surprise. It read-

_Guil, Guil, how I miss you. I always have, and now that I'm gone, I know that I could never have the courage to tell you this in my living form, and since I have lost that chance, this is all that's left: a measly letter. It's the most I can tell you how much I love you, I'm sorry I never told you in person, never made the attempt to take you back._

_You're the sweet dreams that soothe me when I can't fall asleep. You're the field in the middle of the city, rushing by the speed of life. You're the strong resolution when I find no peace…When all is quiet you whisper comfort that lifts my heart and gets so weak. _

_Guil, you're the center of my universe. _

_A million ways cannot explain. You're the soft words that touch me when I just can't speak, the breeze from the ocean in the morning, minding near to keep the day. I understand there may be grace and there may be pain, but I'm aware you blind the darkness. It's who you are._

_If ever you wondered if you touched my soul, you do. Since I met you I'm not the same, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you, your hair, your smile, your laugh. You bring life to everything I do. Just the way you say hello brings me over the edge. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over - my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. Because of you, my life has changed. Thank you for the love and joy you have brought me. Thank you so much. Sometimes I get lonely and all I have to do is think of you. You captured something inside of me. You reached inside and touched me eternally. 'I love you' best explains how I feel for you...but all I have now are memories, memories that are so worn out for I think about them too much…_

_Often I asked myself how I could unravel my latest mistake, the mistake of losing you, not taking you back after you said no to my proposal. Life's an hour glass, and I can't find the rewind button, I can't change the outcome of what has already happened. All I can do is hold my head in my hands and just breathe. I tried to move on, but God, it's so beautiful when you smile, I just want to hold you, but I can't. I'm too much of a coward, too afraid that you don't love me back, because then, I'd have nothing left to keep me here, no reason to live. At least now, if you don't love me, I've passed into the force with the fact that now you know how I feel. When we meet again, maybe I'll find out if you feel the same way, but for now, I'm satisfied._

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel, if I only I could just turn around and come back to you, but that's impossible._

_If I get this all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to. And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd cause these words are my emotions, screaming._

_No one can find the rewind button now. Sing it if you understand._

_I never stopped loving you, and I never will. Always remember that. I hope you feel the same way about me, but I can't force you to feel things you don't._

_This pen can't convey what I'm trying to express. I'm doing the best that I can do, but all that's happening is a big jumble of sentences._

_Just know that I love you._

_-Wengo_

Then, out fell something shiny, something dark orange and small. It had fallen into the grass and as she picked it up, she realized what exactly it was. It was her wedding ring, the ring Wengo had asked her to wear the day he proposed. It was an onyx stone, for Guil was never fond of diamonds.

The tears were flowing and her smile was from ear to ear. She picked up the ring and slipped it on her finger and kissed it to the sky.

_I love you, Wengo._

Even on this sad occasion she couldn't help but feel happy. Wengo loved her, and she loved him. Her body was tingling with happiness; words could not express the feeling. She wanted to jump for joy, she wanted to scream with happiness, she wanted to cry, she wanted to do everything.

'_Sing it if you understand._'

She sang, she sang for her, she sang for Wengo, she sang for their love. She didn't care about anything else; they were all that mattered right now, at this second. At this second, everything was perfect.

_I__f ever you wondered _

_If you touched my soul, yes you do_

_Since I met you I'm not the same _

_You bring life to everything I do_

_Just the way you say hello _

_With one touch I can't let go_

_Never thought I'd fall in love with you..._

_Because of you, my life has changed, _

_Thank you for the love and joy you bring_

_Because of you, I feel no shame, _

_I'll tell the world it's because of you_

_Sometimes I get lonely _

_And all I got to do is think of you_

_You captured something inside of me _

_You make all of my dreams come true_

_It's not enough that you love me for me _

_You reached inside and touched me eternally_

_I love you best explains how I feel for you..._

_Because of you, my life has changed, _

_Thank you for the love and joy you bring_

_Because of you, I feel no shame, _

_I'll tell the world it's because of you_

_The magic in your eyes _

_True love I can't deny_

_When you hold me I just lose control_

_I want you to know that I'm never letting go_

_You mean so much to me I want the world to see,_

_It's because of you._

It was a song she remembered as a little girl. Her father used to sing it for her mother. Now it was for Wengo; for them.

She felt reborn, reborn into something pure. She was water, clear and white; she was the soaring birds above. She didn't hurt anymore, she just felt happy, serene, and at peace with herself.

She was the sweet dreams that soothed him when he couldn't fall asleep, the field in the middle of the city, rushing by the speed of life. She was the strong resolution when he found no peace…

_Wengo, you're the center of my universe. _

_

* * *

_

Author: Sorry but this story needed some fluff...forreal. What's a romance story without some? I like this chapter the best because of all that fluff...im a loser for it. Be honest if you didn't like, i'm sorry if it didn't deliver. But it makes me sad how Wengo's dead...this sucks. Why did i have to kill him off dammit? hits myself with keyboard.

I also realized that my writing style keeps changing...my appologies. Well i just hope your enjoying this more and more, otherwhys i'll be angry with myself. I hope i didn't make Wengo look too cheesy sounding _Also, Wengo's letter is kinda artsy, this whole thing is really, because i used the lyrics to songs for it. The songswere **Because of You by Kyla, Lovely by Trish, **and _**_Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalick._ **_Those three songs are really awesome, so if some of those lines sounded really really familiar, its because they were the lyrics of those songs. lol. I hope you enjoyed this fluffchapter...if you didn't like it tell me, i'll do that stuff less in this story._

_Also, if you play **Lovely by Trish** while reading ch. 12, it makes the whole thing feel alot different._


End file.
